Poke Bounty Hunter
by GangstaBro
Summary: People think that gangbangers that use pokemon are total pushovers but they are not. with giant monsters they are really fuckin strong and super dangerous for loser poke cops. But theres one dude they are afaird of! One badass hombre who used to be a poke master and got evey badge in the world. A mofo with a story of revenge thats needs finishin! A bounty hunter called- ROCKSTAR!
1. Chapter 1

Poke Bounty Hunter

Chapter one

AN: I used to play pokemon all the time when I was a kid, which I fuckin ROCKED BTW, but I stopped for obv reasons so I could do other shit and stuff. Its pretty fuckin cool that those weird ass monsters just keep goin an goin but I think its stupid that nothin bad ever happens in that game and all the baddies can get thier loser ass's kicked by a tweener and his fluffy friends and dont try to kick his ass later. so Im writing this cuz it would be cooler if thiers a badass beatin the shit out of them instead. FOR MONEY! Obv hes not gonna be a good guy but thats cool. Beacuse he a fuckin bounty hunter.

Joe johnson knew he was bein followed as he walked. he had knew since for half an hour and know he was gettin angery.

who the hell would be followin him. he thought. I am the biggest mofo in town.

he walked down a abandoned alley and in to a abandoned parking lot and waited.

"Well." he said lowly.

"Joe Johnson." said a dude comin out of the shadows.

"yeah? Whats it to you" Said Johnson.

"The Joe Johnson. the loan shark and knee breaker." said the Dude ignorin him.

"Of course shit for brains who else." said joe.

"worth two thousand poke dollars." the dude finished.

Joe narrowed his eye

"your a god damn bounty hunter." he said. then he grabbed a ball and threw it at the dude. half way it opened and a bright light happened and when it fadded a wheezing was floatin in the air.

"Use toxic gas wheezy!" said Joe.

Wheezy used toxic gas and suddenly the parking lot was covered in purple smoke. Joe then took out his gun and stepped in to the smoke to finish of the bounty hunter who he heard coughin but then there was a flash of light and he heard the dude say, "Ember!

suddenly the gas exploded and everything was on fire and wheezy exploded bein full of that gas in the first place. (AN: total forget but pokemon can die to. which is WAY more fuckin realitic then those bitches just faintin after gettin blasted with lazers and shit) Joe was on fire to so he was half naked beacuse his clothes were on fire and burnin off a bit.

then there were foot steps and the bounty hunter was suddenly standin over.

"help me bounty hunter" said joe.

But the bounty hunter didnt listen and reached for the dudes wallet and grabbed his poke lisense. then he walked away.

"Help me you fucker!" shouted joe angerly. "aint I worth two thou!"

the bounty hunter waved the lisense over his head.

"Yeah but it didn't say I needed you a live." said the dude like a true mofo.

...

Officer Jenny looked up when a slightly burned lisense was tossed over the counter. then she looked up at the bounty hunter and frowned at him. they went way back.

"Rockstar." she said. (AN: that was my trainer name when I played and its a awesome name for ANY BODY!)

"jenny." said Rockstar cooly.

"so what are you here for you dick." she angerly.

"isnt that fuckin obious, callin in that bounty for two thou." he said so Jenny looked at the lisense.

"Joe Johnson huh?" She said thoughtfuly. then she frowned again.

he isnt that super crispy guy we just got is it?" She serously.

"Pretty fuckin lightly." Said Rockstar shruggin.

"Damn it Rockstar you didnt need to kill him." Shouted Jenny angerly

"don't see why not. that bastard did."

Jenny leaned over her desk.

"and that makes it okay does it." she said under her breath.

Rockstar leaned over to until they were realy realy close. like they could just make out if they didn't like each other.

"Just give me the check." he said quietly.

Jenny gave him the check and told him to fuck off so he left and went over to the bar a cross the street. when he got inside he gave it the bar tender.

"Just make sure to leave me the change." Said Rockstar takin a seat on a stol. the bar tender nodded and give him a bottle of jack with the top off so he could pour his own drinks.

Rockstar drowned his first glass in one gulp and ashe pour an other he pulled out a old folded peice of paper with a bunch of name with some of them crossed out. he found Joe's name on the list and crossed it out with his free hand and then sat back as the booze sunk in. the bar was pretty quiet since no one wanted to get wasted so close to a police station cuz they could get arested and have thier pokemon held until they could pay a fine so the bar was pretty empty. takin an other glug he listened to the crappy smooth pokejazz on the speaker play but didn't realy care.

He was still sitin there when a older dude took a seat next to him and fingered at the bar tender for a beer.

"I'm not surprised to see you here Rockstar." said the old dude.

"I can quit when ever I want Geezer." Said Rockstar annoyed. he knew the old guy and didn't want a fuckin heart to heart with him now and lose his buzz.

Professor Oak sighed sadly as the bar tender gave him a beer.

"I wasn't gonna bother you about that rockstar, I came to see you so we could talk.

"About what."

"You know what." Said Oak serously.

AN: How does Oak know Rockstar and what do they need to talk about? How far did he go with Officer Jenny? WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE PAPER OF GANGBANGERS!?

AN: ALL THIS ANSWEARS AND MORE WILL BE TOLD NEXT TIME ON, POKE BOUNTY HUNTER1111111111

RATE THIS CAPTER OR YOU'LL GET A BOUNTY ON YOU'RE HEAD1


	2. Chapter 2

Poke Bounty Hunter

Chapter two

AN: Sup fools. bringin this boy out after a long day of hangin loose. Havt to admit its gonna be hard bein allserous when I'm so laid back and shit but for you guys I'm gonna try. Got a lot of shit to go thru what with makin his back story and every thing, so sorry if it don't have epic fight scenes or funny stuff like I usualy try to put in. Just part of the curse of bein a master writer.

Years ago.

Professor Oak ran as cold ass rain fell down as it rained. he knew some thing was realy realy fuckin bad cuz of a omnious phone call he had gottin sayin that his friends the (AN: I can't think of a good last name but fuck it in pokemon no one realy has a last name any way. so just think up a cool last name if you want to) sayin they were DEAD! He just hoped they were wrong.

He had just gotten to thier house when he knew they wasnt. all the lights were out and he heard a baby cryin inside so he kicked in the door and got in.

Oak looked at the fucked up scene in front of him in horror.

"oh fuck." he said quitely.

...

"its been a long time since I went to you're house." Said Oak swishin his scotch. thats when I found you're parents dead by bein shot the fuck up. I could have thought you were dead to but then I heard you cryin and took you out of there."

Oak lookedat Rockstar sadly.

"What happened to you was realy sad Rockstar but this jouney of revenge you are tryin to avege them with isn't gonna bring them back." Said Oak.

They sat there for a while. Rockstar didnt say any thing so it was realy awkword for a while. smooth jazz played .

"I never said they can." Said Rockstar cooly. "But then I didnt ask for youre damn opinon professor. may be you should leave if you want to change me in to some one else."

"Rockstar you are the greatest poke master ever in the world! you captured all the pokemon ever found and beat all the leages and then collected all of the gym badges! And you did all that when you were twelve!" Shoted Oak.

"so what. you think Im over quailified for a bounty hunter." said Rockstar.

"Yes! why try to find the people who killed you're parents when no ones found them in years. why nit try makin a name for you're self. You could be the greatest gym trainer ever. You know one that doesnt suck ass. You could use more than one fuckin type of pokemon and not have to use the same kind several fuckin times. or you make you're own bad ass leage."

"yeah and I can save all the puppys in the world and cure baldness." said rockstar evily.

"I was bein serous."

"So was I."

Rockstar got out of his stool and pulled out a old peice of paper that had been folded lots of times. he showed it.

"but thats not gonna happen oak. not when there's still names on this list I haven't crossed out. I got all the names of all the bad guys who were free when my parents were killed. and when I found who killed them I will kill them cuz one of them have to be the one. and nothin any one says will change that. Rockstar said all scary serous.

"but there must be over a hundread names on that paper." said Oak.

"One fifty." said Rockstar.

"and what." said Oak angerly. "Your gonna kill them all?"

Rockstar turned away. "I gotta Oak. I gotta kill them all. Its the only way to know."

He started walkin a way but turned back and tossed a wad to the bar tender.

"his drinks are on me." Said Rockstar. "See you later Professor."

The out side air was realy cool on his face ashe walked out of the bar. suddenly a buzzin noise in his pants made him pull out a cell. he held it to a ear.

"Yeah?"

AN: Looks like Rockstar might have an other job lined up for him. May be it will be one of the one fifty he needs to kill, but we wont find out til the next chapter.

AN: For shits and giggles I won't mind bringin in characters from the game and shit if you playhas tell me to. I have a ONE HUNDREAD AND FIFTY slots to fill and I cant think of them all. If you guys want to give me a hand just leave a review with a name or send me a message and I'll be sure to make those bitches pay. so until next time.

REVIEW THIS OR YOU'LL GET A HUGE BOUNTY ON YOU'RE HEAD!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Sup fools. time to finaly get some fuckin actio with rockstar. as you know he's on a path of revenge and he's gonna kill ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY CRIminals that may have killed his parents back when he was a baby and kill them! Startin with this fucker.

Rockstar stopped his cycle when he got to the crime scene. every one had gone so all that was left was officer Jenny and the clean up crew who were wipin a way blood that was all over the place.

"Dont think I called you here for a booty call Rockstar." Said officer Jenny.

"That's a relief." Said Rockstar walkin past. "Hate to think your kinker then you look."

"Oh shut up. This is fuckin serous." she said angerly.

Rockstar figured it had to since she called him, but since she was bein a ass he pretended not to.

"Why did some one die?"

"Yes." Said officer Jenny serously. Then she handed him a folder of all the photos of what the crime scene looked like earlyer.

"Itwas the Sand Man Rockstar. the sick son of a bitch is back in town." She said and Rockstar could see she was tryin not to cry. he hated seein people cry so he looked in the folder in stead. It had lots of pictures of a body that was realy fucked up with those little number signs that pointed out evidence. yep. it was definately the Sand Mans work. this fucker serial killer used physic tyoe pokemon to put victims to sleep in ally ways and then kill them some where else where no one could see him do it but what was worse is that he did all kinds of messed up things to them like torture and shit. by the pictures he saw that he had dressed the vic up like a doll and put make up on her face before he killed her.

"Yeah. This is his handy work." Said Rockstar knowingly.

"she's the twentyith." said Jenny sadly.

Rockstar knew why she was sad. Sand man had killed one of her six billion sisters a few years ago in pallet town and that was how they meet what with Sand Man bein on his list. they had lost him until now and Rockstar knew why she had called him so he handed back the folder.

"Well shell be his fuckin last." He said to her.

"Rockstar I called you beacuse I need you're help catchin him. You cant kill him." Said officer Jenny.

"he's on my list Jenny. and he's a crazy mother fucker. dont tell me you dont want to see him dead." said Rockstar serously as he got close to her.

Jenny bite her lip as she thought

Yes I want to see him dead Rockstar." she sad finaly. "But I am a officer of the law so I want to bring him to justice above all else."

"Do you?" said Rockstar gettin closer so they were all most lip to lip. But Jenny pushed him back and turned a way angerly.

"I knew it was a bad idea callin you." she said under her breathe and stared at him angerly.

"Forget I ever mentioned it you bastard. This is my case now so if I see you sniffin a round for clues I'm bustin you're ass for abstuction of the law."

Rockstar saw her walk a way and shrugged. Then he pulled out the piece of evidence he had took out of her pocket and walked the other way. When he knew she would not see him he took out a poke ball and threw it. light came out and when it was gone there was a Nidoran standin there lookin at him.

"Hey Spike." Said Rockstar rubbin his head.

Then he took out the evidence and put it under his nose

"Take in the smell." he said.

Spike smelled it for a while then he started walkin around smellin the air. suddenly his ears flew up and he shoved his nose in to the ground and started walkin in one direction.

Rockstar followed.

They had a lead.

AN: Who is the fuckin sand man? well I dont know yet which is why I'm endin this chapter early. is it a some one you know or some one I gonna make up just so I can kill them? Well you will find out NEXT WEEK1

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR GET TACKLED!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

An: Sup fools. hope your ready for some dark action shit as the antihero Rockstar goes after the sandman. Shout out to my homie rick, dude you rock for tellin me what a anti hero was beacuse I DIDNT KNOW1 Sides it a fuckin mouth ful sayin not a good guy all the fickin time so thanks. any way Rockstar is gonna get in deep shit real soon so get ready. Didn't get any suggests but I found a perfect creep sack thanks to netfix. They have the tv show on instint play so I watched it and was inspired when I saw him. Dude could total have bodies in shallow graves all in his back yard.

Rockstar stoped when spike stoped. the little nidoreno had been walkin for fuckin hours but suddenly had stoped for no good reason.

eccept one...

"Heshere." said Rockstar takin off his shades and looked a round.

the place was fuckin perfect for a serial killer cuz it was in a creepy shit place full of ware houses and abandoned buildings like burned out factories and ophenages. It was a serial killers dream hideout.

Rockstar put Spike back and walked in to a near by ware house with his gun out. As he got in he heard some one singin and knew once and for all, it was the Sandman. it echoed all over the fuckin place so it sounded like it was comin for like a dozen fuckin ghosts but it was not as scary as the fact that there was a nut job singin a song about fairys or some shit.

"LA LA LA. I LOVE THE FAIRYS AND THEY LOVE ME. WE PLAY GAMES ALL DAY LONG AND MAKE NEW FRIENDS. THEN WE SING AND DANCE AND PLAY FAIRY GAMES. LA LA LA." (AN: This song is fuckin creepin me out all ready so I have to stop. Can get nightmares now and disapoint my fans)

Suddenly the singin stoped and Rockstar heard the sandman start talkin to some one. He was gettin realy close so thats why.

"Hi my little moon fairy what do you want to play tonight? yesterday we had a great time didnt we? It was sooooooooooooooooo much fun and we made a new friend. Its a shame she cant go with us when we leave." said The Sandman creepily.

Rockstar feeled his pokeballs thinkin what one to use for a ambush when suddenly he kicked a metal barrel. It was empty so it made a loud noise that echoed every where.

"FUCK" said Rockstar quitely and ducked in some shadows.

But the sandman had heard him and suddenly there was a flash of light as the sandman threw his pokeballs and relised all his pokemon.

"Some one is spying on us friends!" Said the Sandman angerly. "Find him now!"

"shit." Said Rockstar.

Stickin to the shadows he crawled away from the pokemon and behind some crates from where he could see every one and plan on what to do next But to his horror a little pokemon was there all ready and saw him. It was a Clafairy!

"Clafairy?" Said Clafairy. (AN: Dont know why pokemon just say thier names when clearly they know english but fuck it.)

Rockstar started goin for his balls but the little clafairy smiled happyly and started singin to him. The song was super loud in his skull and before he knew it he started gettin realy sleepy. He heard more foot steps before finally blacking out completely.

...

"Hello friend."

Rockstar's head fuckin hurt as he started wakin up. he could tell he was still in the abandoned buildin and now tied up all over and hung upside down.

He opened his eyes.

The place was full of fairy type pokemon and in the center was a dude smilin weirdly at him. He had bits of grey hair on him and he looked like he spent a lot of time out doors too. He was the Sandman

"Hooray friends!" Said Sandman happyly. "Our mysterios friend is awake. maybe he can tell us why hes here now.

"go to hell sandman." Said Rockstar weakly.

The sandman gave him and angery look.

"Thats a bad word friend." Said the Sand man. then he picked up a clafairy and holded it near him.

"Use slap attack!" Said the Sandman so clafairy did. but Rockstar was used to worse so it wasnt very effective.

"I hope that put some manners in you friend." Said Sandman serously. "Other wise you can't come with us when we go on our great mission and discover the truth about all pokemon."

I dont care about you're fuckin mission Sandman, that's not why I am here." Said Rockstar angerly.

"Sandman?" Said Sandman confused.

"Yeah."

"Well no wonder your angery. Im not Sandman so you have me confused with him dont you? this is all a missunderstandin! well thats okey. That means we can be friends then." Said the Sandman.

He shook Rockstars hand.

"My name is Seymour" Said the Sandman. "Whats you'res?"

"James Bond." Said Rockstar sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bond! You're in luck!" Said Sandman grinnin creepyly.

All the pokemon started gettin nearer and suddenly Sandman leaned realy fuckin close to Rockstar. Rockstar looked him right in the eye and could instintly tell this fucker was bat shit crazy.

"We were tryin our best to find out what to play next" Said Sandman. "What kind of game do you play?"

An: Rockstar is now tied up and in the hands of a creepy serial killer who is fuckin nuts! HOW THE HELL IS HE GONNA ESCAPE? Can he? Or is the Sandman play with him til he breaks.

AN: To be countined...

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR GET SLAP ATTACKED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Sup fools. last time we was here Rockstar was in super fuckin danger at the hands of A SERIAL KILLER1 Now it's time to see if the bounty hunter can beat his greatest baddie yet. time to find out...

Rockstar groaned when he found he was tied up upside downn. he had been knocked out by the sand man and now he was his victim. the dude looked like a fuckin nerd with a ripped up lab coat and had clafairys all over him sayin clafairy. but it made sense now why people he killed did not fight back.

The sand man turned his head to one side.

"Well this is borin." Said the Sand man.

"Realy?" Said Rockstar sarcasticaly. "I'm havin the fuckin time of my life. feels like my feet are not touchin the ground."

"Well me and my friends are bored." Said the Sand man.

then he smiled.

"Lets play a game." He said happyly.

"Why." Said Rockstar tired.

"beacuse we need to do some thing while we wait for the ship.

Rockstar didnt like where this was goin.

"What kind of ship." he said

"What ship? why the space ship silly." said the sand man laughin.

The sand man grabbed one of the ropes holdin him and spun a round it and made it move cuz it was tied to a hook in the ceilin.

"I have been waitin for it for many years friend. I used to live in moon mountion and the great out doors with the wise and nice clarfairy waitin for it. I thought that the moonstones would be the landin site but I finaly learned I was wrong. So I came here. I will stay until they come.

"

"What a great day that will be friend! Soon the pokemon mother ship will come back to earth and then I and my friends can go back to thier homeworld. I always knowed that pokemon were not of this world and I know I am worthy to go pokeworld and start my pilgramage with this great creatures."

He stoped pulled rockstar's rope and put his hands in his mouth in excitement.

"But its takin so long! I know it will be soon friend but we are gettin so bored! We have lots of friends we wanted to take with us on the pilgramage but they always seem to leave us." He sad sadly.

"Wow that sucks." Said Rockstar angerly. he was thinkin of jenny's sister and that girl who had been turned in to a doll. he did not think they wanted to go to pokeworld when they had things for them here. he was happy the sand man was on his list.

Rockstar moved his hands as he started tryin to unknot the rope a round his hands He could feel them bein loose but he couldn't get his hands free yet.

"You understand!" Said the Sandman cryin like a baby all of a sudden and he grabbed Rockstar's face with both hands smilin.

"I am so glad we found you mr.. Now we may have a friend to join us on our pilgramage. to celebrate we should let you pick what game we play. what do you want to play?"

"Gee I dunno. I guess if I had to guess then I guess we could play bounty hunter." Said Rockstar playin along. his hands were gettin realy loose.

"Thats a great idea!" Said Sandman happyly. I can be the hardened bitter bounty hunter who has a dark past and you can be my arch enemy that I have sworn to destroy and collect the money."

"I dunno." Said Rockstar cooly. "That does not sound right."

"Don't you want to be the criminal?" Said Sandman confused.

"No I think your the criminal type." Shouted Rockstar and freed himself. he dropped to the floor and landed on his feet and tried to tackle the Sandman. But he had disapeared in the shadows.

"CLAFAIRYS ATTACK!" Shouted Sandman and then all the pokemon attacked.

Rockstar jumped over some of them and pulled out one of his own balls.

"Time to party, go Spike!"

There was a flash of light and Spike was there.

"Used horn attack!" Shouted Rockstar as above Clafairy dropped from the ceilin.

Spike used horn attack but missed as they were smaller then him and was a smaller target.

"Use swift!" Said Sandman from the shadows.

"Spike sand attack." Said Rockstar quickly but he was all most to late as the clafairy started throwin stars at them. suddenly there was a dust cloud and they moved a way. Rockstar looked at Spike and saw he was bleedin from the last attack.

"Spike return!" He said and put him back in his ball.

Rockstar was in serious shit now. The clafairy army made impossible to strike back with the pokemon he had. Spike was one of the fastest and they all most killed him. He didn't have any pokemon that could attack every one all at once.

_Is that so Rockstar..._

Rockstar stoped in horror. With out realizin it he had brushed his hand across the last pokeball on his belt. In it was a powerful pokemon he couldn't use. If he did then all bets were off. He was a pokemon Rockstar knew he did not completely control and if he brought him out then he could be riskin his own life. Could he put his life on the line?

A crate exploded in front of him as five clafairy used pound attack all at once.

Rockstar grinded his teeth and grabbed the pokeball.

He didn't have a choice.

AN: What is this super fuckin dangerous pokemon? Why doesn't he want to use it and wipe the sand man off the fuckin planet? Find out next time for possibly the last chapter ever if it all goes wrong.

REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR GET TACKLED!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sup fools. Bringin in the epic concluson to brawl with Rocstar and Sandman which I forgot I writed months ago and its lame i didn't put it up sppner. Sp far Sandman has the fuckin edge with a army of clarfarys BUT DOES HE? Rockstar has a pokeball up his sleve with one of his most powrful pokemon. but will it be enough?

"go my friends!" Shouted sandman evily.

"CLARFARY!" Shouted all the clarfary. they were all about to land on one spot when a flash of light blinded every one.

"USe physic wave!" Shouted Rockstar in the bright light.

The pokemon heard him and stoped the clarfary army in the air by liftin one hand before throwin them with a wave on his hand.

"CLARFARY!" Shouted all the clarfary all scared as they flew away and crashed every where. Sabdman was fuckin shocked and got all scared too beacuse he could see what threw them in the dark.

"WHwhwhawhat are you!" Said Sandman It started walkin to him and he started to back a way.

"WHAHAHAWHAT ARE YOU1" HE scremed.

Rockstar knew and he didnt feel sorry. even though he hated usin him he and the pokemon had a lot in common. just like when they first meet.

TEN YEARS AGO...

Rockstar screamed as he was throwed back and hit a cave wall. Blood flowed from his head as he slid down but he wiped it and got weakly up again. but then he fell and threw up some blood. physic energy suddenly covered he and then threw him again where he landed in front of a pokemon.

_Stupid human_. It thought at him. _Did you realy fuckin think you could capture some thing like me._ Then it kicked him in the stomuck like it was a soccer ball and moved him back some feet. Rockstar was in a lot of pain and could barely move when he heard footsteps. He felt realy angery and lifted his head to look difiant at MEWTWO!

"Screw you bastard." He said thru his teeth.

_Mind you betters monkey!_ Mewtwo thought loudy and pressed him to the ground with his physic powers. (AN: thinkin out loud is how Mewtwo fuckin talks. I remember the movie and the fucker never opeed his mputh once and I am stayin true to that shit. Makes him more awe some.)

Rockstar screamed again and Mewtwo stoped.

_Pathic._ It thought all disapointed. _you are not worth my time. be happy you are so lucky this time human._

Mewtwo started walkin a way but stoped when he heard Rockstar get up again. So he turned to look at him. Rockstar was just bearly on his feet and he was covered in his own blood.

"Where do y... where do you think your goin. I havent captured you yet." Said Rockstar weakly.

_Do you realy want to die so soon. Dont you care._ Thought Mewtwo angerly.

"No I dont." Said Rockstar. and the way he said it made Mewtwo stop to think.

_Hm._ He thougt.

Usin his powers he read Rockstar's mind and found that h e didn't care about diein beacuse no one would be sad since he had no parents. All he had were pokemon. And he was gonna catch them all.

_no... no you don't care do you. Since all you're parents are dead no one will be sad. All you have are pokeomn._ Though Mewtwo. all most to himself.

"Yeah." Said Rockstar. "Thats why I gonna catch you."

_And then what human?_ Thought Mewtwo.

Rockstar beacame confused. What do you mean then what? He said to Mewtwo.

_Will that make things better. Will it bring you're parents back._

Rockstar stared at him for a long time and slowly looked at the floor.

"no." He said finaly.

They stood thier for a long time with out sayin any thing.

"I hate them." Said Rockstar.

_Who?_ Thought Mewtwo.

"Who ever killed my parents." Said Rockstar with tears rollin down. "I want to find them and kill them like they did to my parents."

_People would think thats wrong._ Pointed Mewtwo.

"Its okey when its a bad guy. And when I find him thats what I will do." Said Rockstar.

Mewtwo looked in his mind again and saw he was tellin the truth and that interested him a lot.

_But thiers a lot of bad men out thier._ Thought Mewtwo as he walked around him. _You will never be able to find him._

"Doesnt matter!" Said Rockstar angery.

_No? Why._

_"Beacuse I will kill every bad man out thier!"_

_Interestin._ Though Mewtwo. Then he snaped his fingers and Rockstar was suddenly healed. Rockstar looked at him funnyly.

"Why?" Said Rockstar all most o mouthin in surprize.

_Beacuse we have a lot in common human and I think we should join up. But only if you answear my queston. _Thought Mewtwo.

"What?"

Mewtwo was then realy close to Rockstar, all most eye to eye, and was floatin in air in front of him.

_Are you ready to find out who killed you're parents?_

NOW...

"Whowhowho ARE YOU!" Scrreamed Sandman.

_You're worst nightmare._ Thought Mewtwo walkin to him.

"PROTECT ME MY FRIENDS1" Cryed Sandman and Clarfary made a wall in front of him.

"Use psybeam!" Said Rockstar.

_Of corse._ Thought Mewtwo and then fired his psybeam at them where it exploded the wall of clarfary and left behind only that burnin hair smell. Mewtwo then hovered over to the Sandman who was on the floor and peed him self like a five year old bitch. Mewtwo was about to psyblast the ever livin shit out of him but Rockstar stopped him.

"Don't." Said Rockstar Serously.

Mewtwo looked at him angerly.

_You don't ecpect me to let him live do you Rockstar?_ Thought Mewtwo.

"Yeah I do Mewtwo." Said Rockstar. "Use Confuse ray."

_Rockstar._

"Do it." Said Rockstar lookin him in the eye. They looked at each other then Mewtwo looked a way.

_Fine._

He wave his hand and then the Sand man looked like he was stoned. Rockstar walked over to him and leaned over.

"It's time to play a new game." Said Rockstar.

"I dont wanna play." Said Sand Man dazedily. "I feel sick."

"I know your sick. Thats why we have to play doctor." Said Rockstar takin out a knife.

"Why?" Said Sand Man all confused.

"Well we need to get those things out of you're body to make you feel better." Said Rockstar.

"Things?" Said Sand Man. he was beginnin to get scared.

"Havent you noticed? It would make me nuts havin those things crawlin all over me... under my skin." Said Rockstar darkly.

Sandman looked at his arms and started to freak out. The confuse ray was makin him see what Rockstar was sayin.

"Get them out! Get them out!" Said the Sandman attackin him self in his confuson. But Rockstar just dropped the knife and walked a way.

"The Scalpels all you'res doctor." He said fadin in to the shadows and then closed the door.

Outside Mewtwo watched him cross off a name on his list and put in back in his shirt.

_He's not dead yet Rockstar._ Thought Mewtwo.

"He got what he deserved." Said Rockstar moodly and went over to his bike. He had just got on his seat when his cell buzzed. Some one had texted him. It was a old friend. He had found a bounty. Rockstar answeared it and then kicked his ride to life.

Time to cross off another bad guy.

AN:.. Damn that got all dark and shit. But thats what happens when the main bro is a anti hero (AN: Mad props to my homie Jay. Your a fuckin braineyac knowin this shit!) any way when they are in the pic no fuckin way are kittens and rain bows gonna show up to. In the next chapers I gonna write (AN: got loads of new epic ideas since the break) Rockstar is gonna have a shit ton of fight fo sure, and may be we get to see his bros. If you playahs got any characters you want to see wasted let me know. Still got a lot of slots to fill.

And it will be fuckin epic!

REVIEW OR GET PSY BLASTED1


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sup fools. Last time Rockstar took down a cray-zee ass nut job and gave him some of his own meds. Now hes goin to met a friend of his who has the low down on some one else on his to do list of a hunderd and fify baddies. Who's the bro and what evil dickweed does he have?

It was dawn when Rockstar rolled in Vermillon city. He had drove all night and now he was tired and couldn't think to well. So he texted his friend to meet him some where with food and then crashed for a few hours.

Hours later he got up and since his friend didnt text him decided to fuck it and went to get some food himself.

And thats when he heard a explosion and some one scream!

"What the fuck?" Said Rockstar and opened his door to see what was happenin. Down the street there was a lot of smoke so he ran over to see. Some thing has wrecked the shit out of a brick wall and left a bunch of holes and a dead guy at the bottom. Rockstar crotched next to the body to look closer. By his balls Rockstar knew he was a trainer. The dead guy had been holdin one when he was attacked and it has been smashed to peices and then must've blown up.

(AN: Serously. I all ways wondered what would fuckin happen if you broke a pokeball. Thier not inbreakable cuz pokemon can do it if you are capturin them thier strong eough to break out and you never get them back. And then they can also catch pokemon the size of a fuckin house and stick them in some thing the size of a fuckin baseball with out breakin. So I think they must blow the fuck up when it happens.)

Rockstar looked him over. He was clearly a bad guy. The dude was dressed out like a reg gangbanger and had a sweet peice next to his wallet. It was in his other hand.

"Looks like some one lost the draw." Said Rockstar under his breathe.

"Hold it right there! Don't move!" Shouted some one behind him. It was obvously a cop.

"Fuck." Muttered Rockstar. He was standin next to the dead guy so that must have made him the main suspect. Just his luck.

"Put you're hand s in the air and turn around slowly." Said the cop.

"How can I do that and not move." Said Rockstar sarcastially.

"Do it!" Shouted the cop. so Rockstar did. Then cop then took him to the poke police station down town and shut him in a dark room with only one ligt bulb. He sat there for a hour before the door opened and two detectives came in. One sat in a chair to stare at him and the other looked at a folder.

"So Mr... Rockstar." Said one of them slowly. "Any idea why your here."

"Is it beacuse I'm you're one millionth customer?" Said Rockstar annoyed. He was gettin hungery and bored.

"looks like we got a funny guy here Steve." Said the chair cop.

"Sure do Boss." Said Steve.

"To bad the jokes on him huh?" Said the Captain.

"Yep." Said Steve.

Rockstar was gettin more annoyed with them talkin like he wasnt there. Bad enough they dragged him in to this room but now were they just gonna waste his time.

"Would you fuckin mind givin me the punchline. I've got things to do." Said Rockstar.

"Settle down Rockstar. We know your a busy man but you're boss will pay you're over time." Said the Captain.

"I dont work for any one." Said Rockstar confused.

"Sure you dont sure you dont. But were sure some ones gonna like how you took care of Johnny." Said Steve layin photos on the tables. it was pictures of the crime scene and the dead guy.

"He was dead when I got here." Said Rockstar serously.

"No kiddin. Damn lucky for you huh? Some one kills a guy hasslin a friend of you'res and now his drug turf is up for grabs. Isn't he lucky Steve."

"Wish I was that lucky sire." Said Steve.

Then the captain leaned over all serouse and pointed a finger.

Listen Rockstar. We know you're friend is gonna leave you hangin for this. Your lookin at fifty years in poke prision for usin pokemon to kill some one in this drug war, but we might be able to cut a deal if you name names."

"I dont know any thing." Said Rockstar annoyed. " I just got here."

"Stop lyin! Talk or its you're ass you are gonna look after." Shouted the Cop.

"I...Dont...Know...Any...Thing." Said Rockstar slowly

"Do you realy think we belive you know nothin." Said Steve.

"You should." Said Some one next to the door. It was Officer Jenny.

"Get out! We are inteorgatin a suspect." Said the Captain.

"Unfortunatly I know this son of a bitch." Said Jenny tiredly. "He's no suspect. Hes just a shitty bounty hunter. Hes not connected to Mr. Green in any way. Besides some one's paid his bail just now.

"God damn it!" Yelled the Captain.

"Move it Rockstar. I'll see you out." Said Jenny annoyed.

Rockstar went out side and got all his things back . They were walkin down the hall when Jenny turned on him.

"Why the hell are you here Rockstar." Said Jenny.

"Thats the ultimate question isnt it." Said Rockstar. Jenny slapped him in the face.

"Stop screwin with me Rockstar I want the truth." Said Jenny angerly.

"Meetin a friend." Said Rockstar Serously.

They walked for a while and then Rockstar said.

"What are you doin in Vermillon City."

"I got pulled off the sandman case and got tranfered." Said Jenny still angery

"Why?" Asked Rockstar pretendin not to know. He had taken some evidence from her and used it to find the Sandman.

"They told me I was to close to this and they needed people who didnt care. So now I'm stuck here while that bastard is on the loose. And it doesnt help that some dick for brains decided to breeze in to town and interfear with a major investigasion."

"Got a name? When I'm out" Said Rockstar and then stopped. Then he said in a annoyed voice. "You are talkin about me right."  
>"A for effort." Said Jenny sarcastially as they got in to the lobby.<p>

"He's all you'res." She said to the only guy standin there who walked over and holded her hands.

"I'd prefer you if thats okay." Said Brock romantically.

"Not gonna happen Mr." Said Jenny takin her hands back. Then she looked at Rockstar and pointed a finger.

"Do me a favor Rockstar and stay out of my hair while your in town." She said firmly and walked away.

"Scouts honor." Said Rockstar. but under his breathe so she didnt hear him. Then he turned to Brock.

"Guess your the one who bailed me?" Said Rockstar as they bro bumped.

"Yep. I've put it on your tab." Said Brock.

"When did I get a tab?" Said Rockstar.

"Just now." Said Brock grinnin. "You've been here less then a day and the first thing you do is get arested?

I'm not makin it a habit." Said Rockstar annoyed.

"I might." Said Brock who was takin a last look at Jennys ass before it disapeard. Rockstar was about to tell him off when suddenly his stomuch groaned out loud.

"Need to eat?" Said Brock.

"Yeah." Said Rockstar.

"Well I know a place real close we cam go to." Said Brock. Then he looked real serous.

"While we're thier I'll fill you in on whats goin on."

AN: Damn! Who knew Rockstar was so connected! Well well find out whats goin on in the next chapter and what baddie is next on his list!

REVIEW OR GET SLAPPED BY JENNY1


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

AN: Sup FOOLS! THINGS HAVE BEEN THE FREEZIN BITCH OUT THERE ANd no w i Have a fuckin head cold which is a dam bitch to deal with. but chilax. im takin some meds and still gonna whip these bitchs out no matter what. AN:

when we last saw rockstar he got the shit slaped out of him by JENNY! and now hes eatin with BROCK the ex gym leader who we al know was with ash for fuckin years til he found some one else. now he is with rockstar eatin in vermilon city as they talk ab out...

"Mister Geren?" said Rockstar while he ate.

Yeah. said Brock. Mister Green is a major playha in the drug trade in the city here in vermilon.

"What kind of drug?" sad Rockstar?

Brock put down his food on the tble and looked out the dinner's wondow with a far a way expression. some how Rockstar knew it must be bad. realy fuckin bad.

"Miister Green sells drugs made from plant type poke mon Rockstar." Said Brock finaly.

"You are fuckin me Brock." Said Rockstar shocked and droppin his food to his plate.

Rockstar uderstood now. Every one knew that poke mon, eccpecially grass types, could do things to people and mess them up in the head or shit. Rydon horn was thought to be good as viagra and bulbasore pollin could be turned in to a dangerous poison. Poek drugs were all so more powerful then normal drugs and that means they were more dangerous if there was a over dos. The Poke Police were all ways fighting and all out war with Poke drug dealers.

"Let me guess." Said Rockstar slowly. "He pushes oddish leaves. Doesnt he."

"Not just oddish leaves. He also deals in eggsecute powder and now that Johnny appleseed is dead he's now got roasted pinecoes all to him self."

"Fuck." Said Rock star and looked a way from his naive american friend and looked at his friend. even though Brock only used rock type poke mon Bock loved all poke mon which was naturla beacuse of his conectsion with the earth. Brock was a breeder with pokemon and loved them noneconditonaly.

but evn so rockstar couldn't stay here and let him cry on his shlouder.

He had work to do.

"Brock. you do know Im still trying to complet my list right." Siad Rockstar

Brock looked at him serously.

"Of course I know rockstar. but these bastars need to be stopped."

Rockstar got up and started to walk a way when Brock stoped him.

"Stop Rockstar."

Rockstar turned.

"Thanks for the meal Brock." Said Rockstar. "I will pay you back as son as I can."  
>"THat's why I called you. Mister Green has a huge bounty on him andso does all his cronyies." Said Brock.<p>

"Im listening." Said Rockstar.

"The local cops put up lots of money to get bounty hunters to capture them but every one is so fucking afaird of the no one does. Until mow. besides."

Rockstar leaned close in his seat

Yeah?

Brock gave him a serouse look.

"Mister Green and his boyz have bbeen around for a while Rockstar. Long enoug to be on your list." Said Brock in a low voice.

Rockstar and him looked at each other in silence for a while.

The only way for me to find out is to give you a hand. Said Rockstar at last.

"So your ready to help." Said Brock.

"Yeah. What should we do?" Said Rockstar.

"We need talk to some one on the inisde. I all ready got some one in mind. A enforcer by the name of Cabooky Joe." Said Brock takin out his poke map of the town.

"Cabooky Joe?" Said Rockstar disguested. "What kind of shit name is that?"

"He got it because he wears samari armor all the ime." Said Brock. he took out a picture and showed it to him. Rockstar could tell who was the guy beacuse he was wearin samari armor in the midde of the park.

"Bet his greatest enemy is a magnet." Said Rockstar tossin it back sarcasticaly.

"actually it is himself." Said Brock. "He keeps tryin to challange people to poek batttles. In fact he used to live in a forest just for that reason."  
>"Sounds like you know him personaly." Said Rockstar lookin over the map where Cabooky kept hangin out. Brock smiled.<p>

"Not ecactly. lets just say I have heard of him from a frined of mine. And fyi he uses bug type poke mon." Said Brock.

Rockstar smiled in a dark but bad ass way.

"REaly? In that case on the way lets stop by the poke center on the way."

An: In the next chapter Rockstar is gonna battle the enforcer Cabooky joe to get a fightin shot to find mr. Green. until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

chpter 9

Sup FOOLSS! sitll have the cold but thse fukin meds ar makin things awe some so thats cool that i have a cold cuz they make i t easyier. know what I am saying? any way Brock and Rokstar are goin afer a enforcer named kabooky who might lead them to mr. Green but that isn't goonna be easy since first they have to fight him.

Rockstar and his friend borck stood near a ally and looked down to see a dude in samari armor walkin around like a total dick weed.

Is that kabookey. or are there more ass holes walkin around dressed like that. said Rockstar to Brock

"That's the guy all right." Said Brock "Remember He has pokemon so he'll only talk after we kick his ass or else he will try to fight us."

"Really no shit." Said Rockstar taking out one of his balls and makin it grow to its normal size.

"Just dont kill him Rockstar." s aid Rockstar seriously.

"Corse not. how else will we know where his boy friend is." Said Rockstar just as seriously.

Kabookey stopped in midstep on his way back to the headquarters. His anchient warrior senses were telling him that a enemy doochbag was nearby and was aimin for him and so he wasnt surprised when he turned a round and found two bad ass lookin mofos starin at him.

"What is it that you want you blagards. Said Kabookey Joe AN: that's eccactly how this bitch talked in the epsode like all old worldy and shit.

"We are lookin for Kabooey joe." Said one who looked like he was squinting all the time.

"Well you have found him prey but you still have not answereds my question. What for are you here." Said Joe.

"We are lookin for you're boss who is called Mr. Green." Said the squinty guy again.

"HA!" laughed Kabookey Joe out loud. "Do you think I would tell you you you morons! I would rather battle to my last pokemon and die then tell you knives the time of day."

"Well if thats the way it is then I guess you get you're wish." Said the other one stepping foreward.

"Realy? I like you're bravery sire, it would do me honor to know you're name before I shuffke you off this mortal coil." Said Kabookey joe smiling.

The other guy smiled to and pulled out a pokeball.

"My name is Rokstar. And some how I think you're the one who is gonna lose today." Said Rockstar.

"We shall see shall we?" Shouted Joe and threw his.

"Pincher I choose you!" Said Joe.

The poke ball opened up and flashed as Rockstar threw his to.

"Go Spike!" Shouted Rockstar.

When the bright ligh faded the alley two pokemon stood there. A pincher and a hereacross.

"I see you favor bug pokemon to?" Said Joe

"Nah I just like pulling peoples heads out of there asses." Said Rockstar coolly.

"AHH, Pincher cut the bug now!" Shouted Joe.

"Evade Spike!" "Said Rocksar.

"Hera!" Agreed Spike jumping back and just in time.

"Now use claw attack!"Sad Joe.

"Pincher!" Shouted Pincher. He went after Spike with his arms goin everywhere, but spike keeped his distance which was easy because of pinchers tiny t rex arms.

"Do it now spike!" Said Rockstar.

"HERa!

Spike jumped forward with his head down. This made pincher surprised but he was even more surprised when spike lifted his head cuz now his horn was in between his two horns and he couldn't move.

"Pincher!" Shoutec Joe !

"Throw him off balance! And finish him with horn attack." Said Rockstar.

Spike nodded and threw his head to one side which made Pincher stagger sideways. Pincher tried to turn back to him but all it got him was a chest full off horn as spike went thru him like a sword and then steeped back as pincher went on his knees.

"Pincher.." Said Pincher weakly and fell over the ground.

"Damn you Rockstar." Shouted joe angerly." Lets see your heracross defeat something that is not bound to the earth." And threw his ball.

"Sand attack Spike!" Said Rockstar

Spike kicked up a lot of dirt until it made a big cloud that hide him just as a beedrill flew around it.

"HA HA HA! You think that will do you any good." Laughted Joe

"Well lets see." Said Rockstar lookin up thoughtfully.

"What!" Said Joe looking up too just as Spike came out of the dust cloud just above the bee drill.

"HERA!" Shouted Spike and skull fucked the beedrill with a headbutt attack that with his horn was like the most badass fly swatter ever. Bedrill fell and hit the ground just as Spike landed to. He stepped over the twitchin beedrill and stood in front of Kabookey Joe.

"Well two nill right now huh?" Said Rockstar walked over to him to. "Just sucks to be you.

"So it seems. But I am not beaten yet. Go Metapod." Said Joe and then picked him up and holded him like a shield as he pulled out his sameri sword.

Body slam the trainer Spike." Let's finish this." Said Rockstar

"If he can!" Shouted Joe and use put metapod in front of him. "Harden now!"  
>"Metapod did as Spike hit but it didn't break and they were just knocked back with Kabookey Joe leavin foot trals on the street. Butt when they stopeed chargd forward with his sword out.<p>

"Yeah!" Said Joe.

"Spike block with horn attack!" Said Rockstar quckly.

Spike did and so they fought with sword aginst horn. But Joe had more practice and wasn't getting as dizzy as Spike who had to keep shakin his head. He just was holdin his own when Joe said, "Harden Metapod!" and then bashed him in the face with the other pokemon. This knocked him over and Joe was suddenly standin over him with his sword pointin at him.

"This ends now." Said Joe trimphantely.

But when he trued to stab down he couldn't move arm.

"Funny. I was about to say the same thing." Said someone right netx to him. It was Rockstar! He was holdin his hand which was why he couldnt do any thing.. But Rockstar did and knocked his fuckin light out with a hook and made him fall over.

Rockstar stopped and turned as Brock was clappin sacastucally.

"Great battle Rockstar shame you forgot what we talked about." Said Bock Annoyed.

"No I didnt. He's a live." Said Rockstar.

"And out cold." Said Brock as Rockstar helped Spike and put him back in his balls.

"So? Well just have to wait a little while." Said Rockstar.

"Great Idea. Any ideas where we can keep an unconcouse body? Hey joe if you have any ideas don't be afriad to speak up." Said Brock sarcastically.

"Quit you're bitchin and give me a hand Brock." Said Rockstar takin joes legs. Brock did and grabbed his arms.

"Lets just hope we can find it before some one sees us."

AN: Loks like we will have to wait a while before Rockstar has a lead to mr green what with Kabookey Joe chilled out. Lets just hope his not getting in to more trouble then he payed for.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Sup fools. Comin back to you with my epic writin skills back at full power! Which is good cuz Rockstar is gonna need every bit as him and Brock need to get Mr. Green and fuck him up. but first they need Kabooky joe to talk...

Kaboky joe made a low noise as he woke up in the almost darkness. he knew right a way that he was in a basement cuz he saw a window that could go out in to the city outside.

"So I have not pearished." Said joe to the dude sittin in front of him. It was the trainer who kicked his ass earlier with a wicked left hook. (AN: this is Rockstar obvously)

"Nope." Said Rockstar gettin out of his chair.

"Why have you not put a end to my life!" Said joe angerly.

"Well if your a good boy well take care of that." Said Rockstar. "But first we need to talk about you're friend Mr. Green, y'know, like where he is and shit."

Kabooky Joe laughed.

"Ha! You will never know where he is. I will die before I tell so you may do you're worst

"Oh no. then I guess I have to torture you." Said Rockstar sarcasically grabbin a hammer. but then the other guy, who Kabooky joe didnt know was Brock, grabbed the hammer to.

"No Rockstar. You cant." Said Brock serously.

"Gee Brock what should I use. a fuckin tampon. We need him to tell us what we need." Said Rockstar.

"But not like this Rockstar." Said Brock takin the hammer and throwin it a way. "Violentce is not the answer here."

"Then I guess I just flunked the test then." Said Rockstar.

He looked at Kabooky joe.

"Hey last of the sameri. Isnt there some anchient warrior crap about doin what ever the winner says."

"There is in deed. If the victor is grateious to let the loser live then they are in debt and must do some thing to repay it."

"Then tell us where you're boss is then." Said Rockstar.

"Damn you Rockstar!" Said Kabooky Joe grindin his teeth.

"You have to tell us Joe its Rockstar's order." Said Brock.

"I know damn it! Hes- he's- he is in the old Pokegym." Said Joe finaly.

"The old Pokegym? Is that even a thing?" Said Rockstar confused.

"Yes it is. The Pokegym the gym leader uses was designed to handle electric type pokemon. but the orignal gym didnt have the tech to handle all that raw epic power so it was abandoned." Said Brock.

"Makes sense. have a space to beat the crap out of people built in." Said Rockstar noddin.

"In deed." Said Kabooky Joe while Brock untied him.

"Then I guess its time we should go over and take the tour." Said Rockstar.

"Yeah." Said Brock.

"Ha ha ha!" Laughed Kabooky Joe. "You think you can go in and out unscathed?"

Rockstar smiled.

"Yeah. and draggin out a certain drug lord by his balls."

"Ha ha ha! I like you're style! If you survive may haps we may battle again!" Said Joe happyly.

"He hasnt changed much." Said Brock as they left.

"You've met?" Said Rockstar surprised.

"Yeah... a long time ago." Said Brock noddin. then he took out a city map and looked at it.

"The town has moved a lot since the old gym first opened but it looks like its a few miles from the harbor and is a round the coast some where." He said thinkin out loud.

Rockstar startedhis bike as Brock crancked his to.

"I'm ready when you are." He said. Brock nodded and they road off with thier bikes roarin.

...

Deep inside the pokegym a video phone turned on that made the guy sittin in a near by chair even more mysterious lookin. liftin his cane he pressed a button and a womans face appearred on the video phone screen.

"Yes." Said Mr. Green.

"Kabooky Joe has been captured sir." Said the Lady.

"Who did this?" Said Mr. Green lightin a joint and takin a sweet ass drag out of it.

"It was... Rockstar." Said the lady serously.

Mr. Green blew out smoke thoughtfuly.

"Pokemaster Rockstar? The trainer who beat all the gyms and caught all the pokemon that ever existed?" Said Mister Green.

"Yes and he is not alone. Ex. Gym leader Brock is workin with him and they are gonna head for the gym very soon."

"Hm." Said Mr. Green swivlin his chair. then he smiled. evily.

"Good." He said turnin off the phone.

"Would you like me to welcome them sir." Said Some one in the shadows.

"Yes. and be sure to give them a warm welcome."

AN: Nothin better to leave a bro hangin then havin a epic shit line up for the next chapter. Cuz this is where it gets real fools. Rockstar doesnt know this but theres a lot of people there hell be happy to cross of his list.

REVIEW OR GET HAMMERED1


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

AN: Sup fools. when we last left Rockstar he nn Brock were headin to take down a drug lord in the old abandoned pokegym but what they dont know could kill them as a whole bunch of fuckers are waitin just for them. Goes with out sayin that thins will be heatin up real quck so I think I need to add a little some one to help them handle it. But will it be enough? /

Rockstar and Brock slowed down thier bikes as they started down a dirt road near the coast as the sun started to go down.

"Are we thier yet?" Said Rockstar loudy annoyed over the roar of his sweet ride.

"How the fuck should I know!" Brock said back. "i cant read and drive at the same time!"

Rockstar fingered hi m to pull over and they did so Brock could figure where they was.

"it looks like we are here." said Brock pointin to at the map.

"And wheres the gym." said Rockstar lookin at the map to.

Brock squinted more the he all ready did to see all the tiny writin and symbpls andd shit on the map. then he nodded.

"It looks like we are realy near by. I think we should walk the rest of the way." Said Brock puttin back the map.

"Okey." Said Rockstar gettin off his bike and tooked off his helmet.

"Do you have every thin you need. when we are in thier is no goin back" brock serously as he checked his own balls.

"Is a zubat a fuckin pain in the ass." said Rockstar sarcastcaly.

"all right then lets g." Said Brock and they started walkin to the gym.

just like brock said the place was near by and was completely abandoned and shit. even though it had a sweet view to the beach where honeys could get thier tan on the place was like a ghost town. it even had that creepy ass wind whislte that you hear in ghost towns while blowin those tumble weed all over the place

"Damn." said Brock gettin creeped out. "they sure placed a creepy ass spot for thier hide out."  
>"guess that how it is. location location location." said Rockstar as they walked to it. but as they got nearer Rockstar started noticin thins that should not be thier so he stopped.<p>

"whats wronf Rockstar?" said Brock confused.

"Some thins wrong here Borck." said Rockstar serously.

he pointed to the ground.

"tire tracks. some one just rode by here just now and since we walk edit aint us." Said Rockstar lookin around.

"You think this is some kind of ambrush?" Said Brock grabbin one if his balls.

"May be. Prob is that they could be any where like." Rockstar started sayin but just then they heared a noise behind them like a gun unloadin.

"Hands in the air! right now!" Said a familar voice behind them

"Like right behind us." Rockstar finished as he raised his hand. then they both turned to see officer Jenny standin thier.

"officer Jenny! what a lovely surprise you are here." said Brock all moronicaly.

"Can the sweet talk Brock I outta arest both of you for trespassin. why the fuck are you wonderin around here any way." Said Jenny annoyed

just checkin out my new property officer." Said Rockstar sarcasticaly. "I know it looks like shit but I'm thinkin a coat of paint here and thier will realy jack the resale value."

"I'm not in the mood Rockstar. you two are interferin with my investagation with mr. Green." said officer Jenny serously.

"Is that why your here." Said Rockstar.

"Yeah. I found out that mr. Greens hide out is in theold pokegym. i just hid my bike when you got here. said officer Jenny puttin a way her gun.

"well thats why we are here to." said Brock. "we were just goin in when you stopped us."

"And we still are. if you have a prob wtih that your just gonna have to wait out here till we're done." Said Rockstar puttin his hands down.

"Like hell I am. I'm goin in to! I'm cuffin that son of a bitch my self." Said Jenny

Rockstar shrugged

"Okey but I don't see what your gettin worked up over. Its pretty fuckin easy to cuff a dead guy." Said Rockstar

"I'm bringin him back alive Rockstar." Said Jenny angerly

"Well then we have a problem. He's on my list." Said Rockstar serously.

"I dont care what list hes on he is goin to face justice!" Said Jenny loudly.

"And he fuckin is! I'm just savin time by bringin it to him!" Said Rockstar even louder as he started walkin over to her. but then Brock got between them and pushed them a part.

"Nows not the time for that. Mr. green is the pokegym while you guys are fightin each other. Right now our goal is to stop him killin and hurtin pokemon so junkies can get high. I dont care what happens to him next after we stop him and you to should be thinkin the sa e thin." Said Brock serously

officer Jenny and Rockstar looked at each other angery for a while then officer Jenny looked a way.

"Fine. but we take him alive." Said officer Jenny

"If he goes peacefuly sure. But some how I don't think he's goin with out a fight. And then it doesnt matter what we want. its either gonna be him ...or us." Said Brock like a true mofo as he turned and started walkin to the gym. Rockstar and officer Jenny looked at each other again and then they started walkin as well.

...

It was dark as shit as they openeed to doors and walked in. even though thier was holes in the ceilin the buildin was huge like a ware house so the light didnt get far in.

"guess some one didnt pay the electric bill." Said Rockstar kickin up dust

"keep you're voice down Rockstar!" Said officer Jenny under her breathe. she was movin real slowly as she was tryin to see in the dark in case she hit some thin.

"They must not use this part of the gym a lot." Said Brock takin out his flash light.

Rockstar looked a round real slowly. He was startin to get a bad feelin.

"Maybe thiers a reason they don't." Said Rockstar steppin forward and feeled himself kick some thing with his shoe just as officer Jenny yelled and falled over in the dark.

"Jenny!" Said Brock and Rockstar togather

"Im all right." Said Jenny some where near the floor. "I think I must have tripped over some thin."

"Dont worry we'll find you." Said Brock wavin his across the floor. He keeped doin it until his light fell down on her. but since it was Brock the only thin you saw was Jennys fine ass and legs.

"Looks like she's all right." Said Brock noddin to him self.

"Give me that!" Said Rockstar angerly while takin Brock's flashlight and then flashed it near Jenny's face.

"Can you get up." Said Rockstar.

"I think so." Said Jenny gettin up realy slowly. then she got a hurt look in her face and started bendin over.

"Damn it1 i think i twisted my foot when I fell." Said officer Jenny thru her teeth

"Dont' worry I brought some meds with us in case we got hurt." Said Brock bein serous again. "Let me take a look at it."

"Okey. but Rockstar you better make sure Brock doesnt trip over the same thin I did." Said Jenny sittin down slowly.

"Way a head of you." Said Rockstar wavin the light around where Jenny was beafore she fell. Brock had just got to her when Rockstar found some thin layin on the floor just near her feet.

"I think I found it." Said Rockstar thoughfully.

Brock and Jenny looked at it to. it was small and round and it was red and white.

"Is that what I think it is. is that a pokeball" Said Brock confused.

"Whats it doin here." Said Jenny just as confused.

As they looked at the pokeball they got the shock of thier lives when it suddenly opened its eyes.

"Thats not a pokeball!" Said Jenny.

"It's a Pokemon!" Said Brock surprised.

Rockstar looked at the pokemon to as a scary ass idea got to him. then he started runnin to them.

'BROCK GET JENNY TO HER FEET RIGHT FUCKIN NOW1' SHouted Rockstar.

Brock looked up at him confused but then figured it out as the pokemon started glowin

"vvvvoooollllttoORRRRRBBBBB!" Said the voltorb as it got ready to blow up.

Brock quickly got Jenny to her feet as Rockstar got thier and kicked the voltorb away. but all around them other lights were startin up as the rest of the pokemon started wakin up.

They had just walked into a pokemine field.

AN: SHIT1 They just put thier feet in that place and all ready they are about to get the m fuckin blown off! can they escape with every thin still with them. and what other scary ass shit are they gonna face next! Find out next time playahs!

REVIEW OR GET HANDCUFFED!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

AN: Sup fools and weclome back to another epic chapter of pokemon bounty hynter. for a recap Rockstar and his homies broke down the door to a king pin's hideout in a abandoned pokegym and then found them selfs in the middle of a mine field made of voltorbs about to bust wide open. In 3...2...1

Rockstar and Brock holded Jenny up as they ran while voltorb blew the fuck up around them makin it feel like they was in the middle of a battle fielf. One blew up realy close to them makin Brock wobble a little.

"We need to find a way out!" Shouted brock over the explosions. "if we stay here any longer were minsmeat!"

"we can't make it to the exit?" said Jenny.

"No! a lot of those fuckers are near thier!" Said Brock back.

Then I guess we gotta go deeper." Said Rockstar movin ahead.

"Are you crazy!" Shouted Brock and Jenny togather

but Rockstar didnt say any thin and just keeped movin as explosions made his clothes wave around him like a total bad ass. Brock and Jenny stared at him as he walked in to the distance before the y got thier shit togather and followed him.

It waas not that easy as all the explosions made it realy hard to see after a while as dust and broken buildin piece keeped flyin around and all most hittin them in the face. but what was realy bad was that they couldnt see Rockstar no more.

"Do you see him!" Shouted Jenny.

"NO! I think we got separated!" Shouted Brock.

Just then Jenny noticed that a voltorb had landed in front of them and was about to explode.

"VVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTOOOOOOORBBBBBBBBB1"

"Look out!" Shouted Jenny pushin Brock a way. They but falled a way from each other just as the voltorb blew up the spot they was just at. Brock got up first and started over to Jenny when a burnin hunk of buildin landed right between them.

"JENNY!" SHouted Brock.

"I'm okey! It missed me!" Shouted Jenny back. "Leave me though! I can take care of my self!"

"Not in the middle a fuckin mine field!" Shouted Brock startin to move stuff. Suddenly a blast behind him knocked him to the floor.

"I can take care of my self Brock! Ill see you guys in another part of the gym! Just be sure to get thier in one piece!" Said Jeny.

"Only if you do!" Said Brock angerly.

"I promise!" Said Jenny.

Brock grinded his teeth angerly but since he knew thier was nothin he could do he left any way while usin his hands to shield him self as best he could. He just realy hoped he'd see them all alice

...

Rockstar finaly stopped his walkin when the explosions sounded realy far off. Turnin back he waited to see if Brock and Jenny was behind him in case all the explosions had fucked up his ears and he just didnt heared them.

But thier was no one behind him and after waitin for a few minutes he figured on one would. So he started movin again wonderin if they was dead now while he lived. Like may be some power had made a force field around him and protected him from all the serous shit around him while he walked to safety.

All this thinkin suddenly made him touch mewtwos pokeball .

"Was it you?" Said Rockstar lowly. but he didnt hear any thin back so he knew mewtwo was a sleep or in deep medetation or some shit. he couldnt have been the one that keeped him from bein blown to fuckin bits. so he shrugged.

"Quess its my lucky day." said Rockstar to him self and started movin again.

After a while he could tell he was in another room in the gym just by the echoes it made when suddenly alot of spot lights turned on and blinded him.

"MY MY1 A VISTOR TO OUR FINE GYM AT LONG LAST1" said a voice over the lights.

"I'm actualy the mail man." Said Rockstar puttin a hand over his eyes so he could see. "Got a package for a Mr. Green. Is that you?"

"THATS A GOOD ONE HA1 BUT I'M AFRIAD THAT WONT WORK I KNOW WHO YOU ARE ROCKSTAR1" sAID THE VOICE LAUGHIN

"Thats nice. And who the fuck are you." Said Rockstar annoyed.

"WHO AM I? I AM THE ONE AND ONLY MOFO NEEDED TO STOP YOU FROM SEEIN MR, GREEN" Said the Voice doochily.

"Yeahh I was hopin for a name. don't tell me your such a loser you dont have a name." Said Rockstar grinnin

"ENOUGH1" SHouted the voice as some thin falled next to Rockstar's feet. it was a nother voltorb about to blow. Rockstar jumped out of the way as it exploded and the voice started laughin again. While the voice laughed some of the spot lights moved around to point where the laughin was comin from.

"GET READY FOR YOUR FINAL BATTLE rOCKSTAR BEACUSE YOU ARE GOIN TO GET FUCKED UP BY THE LEGENDARY. THE EPIC1 THE BADASS PLAYAH THAT THE WORLD KNOWS AS... DA BOMB1" Shouted Da Bomb as the lights flashed off of him.

The Dude looked like a loser psyhco with wicked shades and voltorb tyed to belts all over his body like he was a terrorist or some thin. thier was even some in his big ass beard which hided most of his face. Rockstar looked at him o mouthed in surprise and disbielf.

"Da Bomb?" Said Rockstar unbeliefinly. "What kind of fuckin stupid name is Da Bomb."

Da Bomb got angery and threw some m ore voltorbs at him which blew up again.

"I'm not playin around bitch. I am the master of explosion" Said Da Bomb dangerously as he pulled a voltorb out of his beard. "I gonna blast you to a million pieces and gift wrap em for the boss. Only one of us is walkin out of this room."

Rockstar grinned evily while he grabbed one of his balls.

"Funny thin about that. I was thinkin the same thin. " Said Rockstar gettin ready to throw.

"Your on my fuckin list." Said Rockstar dangerously.

AN: Looks like Rockstar has to fight a psyhco all by him self again. Can he get past Da Bomb and get closer to Mr. Green? Guess we'll find out later.

REVIEW OR GET VOLTORBED11111


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AN: Sup fools. As you all know RockstR found him self against a psyco bomber callin him self Da Bomb. To get to mister Green he is gonna half to take him to get to him and it does not look so easy. and he has to do it by him self.

Rockstar was about to pull one of his balls when suddenly Da bomb throwed a voltorb at him. jumpin out of the way rockstar didnt get blowed up when the pokeon exploded and shit.

'HA1 YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME ROCKSTAR1' shouted Da bomb happyly.

"Well thats good. I was plannin to fuck you up insted." Said Rockstar grinnin

this pissed up Da bomb and he throwed a lot of voltorbs. they landed all around rockstar so he could not run a way this time and exploded again. all the explosions realy kicked the shit out of rockstar but he didnt go down. as far as he cared this was kids stuff.

"are you gonna do any thin else a part form blowin the shit out of you're pokemon or is that the only fuckin thin you know." Said Rockstar serously.

'WITH SUJH KICKASS ATTACKS THAT i HAVE i DON'T NEED SHIT ELSE rOCKSTAR1 i CAN KEEP ATTACKIN AND YOU CANT USE YOU'RE POKEMON EVER SO YOUR SCREWED ' SAid Da Bomb laughin evily. 'SO WHAT IF i NEED A TON OF POKEMON TO BE A BAD ASS USIN THIS EXPLOSIONS IS WHAT MAKES ME A MASTER1 THATS WHAT MAKES ME... DA BOMB1'

"More like da sparkler." Said Rockstar out loud

'YOU WONT BE LAUGHIN WHEN YOU ARE DEAD ROCKSTAR1' shouted da bomb as he started makin it rained voltorbs every where.

Rockstar dodged all the ones he could as they blowed up around him but missed a few as all the smoke and flyin dirt and shit made it realy hard to see until they exploded and throwed him to the ground. grindin his teeth Rockstar rolled to his knees just as a voltorb landed right in front of him. as it started glowin Rockstar got up realy quickly and ran a way just beore it blew up where he had been.

_god fuckin damn it_ thought Rockstar angerly. _that asshole is right. aas long as that fucker is throwing this voltorbs every where i cant get the poke mon I need in time._

Rockstar looked up wuickly at the railins Da Bomb was standin on that hanged over the battle area where Rockstar was runnin for his life.

_cant get him from here to. god damn it i cant wait for him to run of pokemon before i run out of spare body parts. I need to take that bitch down now._

Hopin that Mewtow was a wake Rockstar felt his ball but didnt feel any thin. if he wasnt breathin heavy from all the runnin he would have ripped mewtow a new one but since he was runnin out of breathe he didnt waste time. what he need was a distraction to let him breathe. but what?

as far as he could tell he only had one plan and it was risky.

but it was a risk he'd have to take.

and tripped over a voltorb that blew up.

...

Da Bomb saw the pokemon blow up Rockstar and laughed evily as it made a smoke cloud of durt.

'I TOLD YOU ROCKSTAR THAT ONLY ONE WOULD GET OUT OF HERE ALICE1 JUST ANOTHER VICTORY FOR DA BOMB1' SAid Da Bomb startin to laugh more when suddenly he saw some one run out of the dirt cloud. he was surprised.

It was Rockstar!

'SO YOUR NOT DEAD YET rOCKSTAR1 WE WILL HAVE TO CHANGE THAT1' shouted Da bomb angerly throwin more voltorbs down under him

But Rockst ar keeped avoidin them all while keepin his back facin him which made Da bomb even angeryer until he went psyco and started makin a monson (AN: thats indyann for shit ton of rain) of fallin voltorbs.

All of them was to much for Rockstar to get around as they all started glowin and blew up togather and killed him. and it was legit this time to as body parts flyed every where.

Da Bomb laughed evily.

'I LIKE TO SEE YOU GET OUT OF THAT ASS WUPE1 I HATE TO SEE YA GO1'

"Really? how sweet da fire cracker." Said Some one sarcastically under him. Da bomb looked down quickly and o mouthed in horror. It was Rockstar and even though one of his legs was shredded he was still in one peice.

'THATS INPOSSIBLE1 I JUST BLEW YOU THE FUCK UP1' Said Da bomb shocked.

"well you're aim is way off dumbass." Said Rockstar smilin evily. "Cuz the only thin you hit was my pokemon."

Da bomb o mouthed agin and looked back at the other body. right before his eyes it was turnin in to purple goo and the head had that retarded face of a ditto.

'A POLEMON1'

"Yeah. and so's this one!" Said Rockstar pointin over Da bombs shoulder where a haunter was floatin ober him. and it was holdin a lot of voltorb about to blow.

"Crazy look now Spike!" Said Rockstar as Da Bomb lost his shit and tryed to run a way. But stoped in his tracks as Spike gave his the most fuckin bat shit crazy look in the world. Rockstar had used it loads of times to keep pokemon still and scared shitless and it worked just as easyly on scumbags to.

'DONT LET IT HURT ME1' said da bomb like a scared bitch. 'PLEASE i WILL GOOD FROM NOW ON1'

Rockstar gave him a look while pullin some thin out of his pocket.

"Realy? No foolin." Said Rockstar.

'YES I'M NOT FOOLIN1' said Da bomb.

Rockstar looked at a peice of folded paper for a while and then hsurgged.

"Okey. Spike he's a good guy now. you can drop the pokemon." Said Rockstar at Spike.

"Haaaaaunttaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!" Said Spike droppin the voltorbs on Da Bomb.

'NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO1' SCREAMED DA BOMB AND BLEW UP AS ALL THE VOLTORBS AROUND HIM ECPLODED.

Rockstar crossed off a name in his list and then put Spike back in his ball.

"Good job Spike. Another ass clown off the list." Said Rockstar smilin as he walked to the exit.

"all we nee to do is cross off mr. green." He said as flames and smoke movin around himmade him look like a bad ass.

...

Some one turned off the screen that showed where Rockstar and Da Bomb were fightin and looked over at a big ass chair covered in shadows.

"looks like Da Douch was no match for Rockstar boss." Said the guy.

"No shit dumbass." Said Mr. green in the chair while smokin a joint.

"He could be a problem. He still has five balls and we only know what is in one. he may be to epic for any of our bros." Said the guy nerously.

"May be. Or may be not." Said Mr. Green. "He's still only one fucker. by the way where our his homies now."

"Ex. gym leader Brock is still lost in the gym. I dont think he will be a problem." Said the guy.

"And the cop?" Said Mister Green dangerously.

"If we are right the cop is goin to fight... her." Said the guy nerously.

"Her?" Said Mister green surprise.

The guy watched as mr green make his chair lean back as he took a long drag.

"Damn." Said Mr green grinnin evily. "Glad we havin this shit recordin."

AN: What the fuck does mr green know that we aint? Who is "Her". and is this bithc gonna be to much for officer Jenny. guees we gonna find out in the next chater.

REVIEW OR GET EXPLODED1


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

AN: Sup fools! last time of pokemon bounty hunter Rockstar and his homies went to take down a dude by the name of Mister Green only when they got to the hide out they had to spilt up cuz they had walked in to a mine field made of poke mon. Rockstar beat the shit out of the guy who made it but it looks like officer Jenny is walkin in to a mbush by a mystery woman.

AN: Lets hope this cop stays cool under fire.

Jenny stopped walkin to lean on a wall. her foot was still hurtin like a mother fucker but she didnt have time to take care of it. She was in the middle of the hide out of the biggest gangster in the town and she was by her self with out back up. she did have brock and rokstar but they was gone now on accont of a trap that some gang bangers had left for them.

Jenny hit the wall.

"God damn it!" Said Jenny angerly under her breathe. the last thin she wanted right now was a dead civi to ffeel guilty about. she was only talkin about brock and didnt count rockstar in beacuse she still didnt like him and thought he was a self centerd dick. he was all ways like that but she had got tired of that shit a while a go.

lookin down her skurt she wondered if she should use one of her pokemon to help her walk some more but then shook her head. she'd have to walk on her own for now so they ccould fight later.

unleanin from the wall Jenny put some weight on her foot and flintched. but grindn her teeth she started walkin any way.

the hall she was walkin down started gettin darker and darker for some reason makin officer Jenny start puttin her hand on the wall so's she would not face bump against a wall if she walked in to it. it was startin to freak her out when she saw a light far down where she was facin. bein over joyed to see this she walked as fast as she could to get it it.

gettin thier she saw that light actualy wasnt the end of the hall way but actualy a room next to it. even so she realy wanted to get out of the dark so she went in even though she had been in the dark so long all this light was makin her blind.

all she could see for a while was lost of fuzzy pink shapes as she keeped blinkin to stop her eyes from hurtin from the light. but after a while she could see again and got the shock of her life and o mouthed.

she was in the middle of a sex dungon!

"What the fuck is this place!" Said officer Jenny lookin around all horrified.

"Its my play room." Said a voice behind her.

Officer jenny turned around just as the door she had walked thru closed loudlyy and got locked. but Jenny didnt see who closed it and started lookin around while she pulled out her gun.

"Who's thier! Show you're self!" Said Officer jenny angerly.

"What no please officer?" Said the voice.

"I mean it!" Said Officer jenny pointin her gun where the voice talked.

"Oh okey." Said the voice sexily. suddenly a whip came out of no where and knocked the gun out of her hands.

Officer jenny backed a way holdin her hand as a woman walked out of the shadows. She was a fine ass honey in sexy clothes that all most made her boos fall out. Officer jenny instantly didnt like her and figured she was a slut. (AN: have no fuckin ideas why chicks think sexy means the honeys a slut but they always do. guess its just an external mystery no bro can crack.)

"Like what you see officer?" Said the woman smilin.

"Not realy. who the hell are you." Said Officer jenny backin a way.

"My name is honeybuns." Said Honeybuns sexily. "I'm mister greens fuck buddy."

"Realy?" Said officer jenny raisin a eye bro.

"Yeah." Said Honeybuns.

"Well then I'm puttin you under arrest bitch." Said Jenny takin ou ther cuffs but they all so got whipped out of her hand.

"I'm not goin any where officer and you aint either." Said Honeybuns suddenly soundin very dangerous. "I heard some very bad little children came in to bother Mr. Green and they need to be punished. Startin with you."

Officer jumped out of the way as the whip came right at her but missed as she hit the floor. suddenly she was blinded as a bright light suddenly exploded near Honeybuns and when it faded thier was a giant cat standin next to her. it was a pursian.

"Me and my pussy are gonna enjoy playin with you." Said Honeybuns evily. then she cracked her whip.

"Cut her up snuggles!" Shouted Honeybuns.

Snuggles took off in a giant jump with his claws out right to Officer jenny. but seein this she quickly rooled a way just before snuggles landed where she was and make the ground smasj to peices. The big cat started lookin around in the dirt cloud to find her when another light suddenly flashed near by.

Instantly snuggles jumped to it and out of the cloud to kill officer Jenny. But instead of seein her Snuggles was flyin in to the world's most mofo lookin pitbull.

"Sick em Bruiser!" Shouted officer Jenny behind him. Bruiser growled and gived Snuggles a wicked right hook pound that knocked the shit out of his teeth.

Honeybuns o mouthed as Snuggles crashed at her feet and then looked at officer Jenny angerly who was gettin to her feet.

"Bitch! how dare you hurt my snuggles!" Said Honeybuns angerly as she pulled out another ball. "Let's see how you like the rest of my pussy cast!"

Officer Jenny wiped off some dirt on her check and pulled out another ball to.

"Actually skank I'm more of a dog person." Said Officer Jenny with a bad ass grin.

AN: AW HELL! looks like we have a hot girl on girl battle here and they is gonna fight like cats and dogs! hope you playhas can wait for the next chap with out bustin a nut. Cuz it looks like the next chapter is gonna get hot!

REVIEW OR GET WHIPPED11


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

AN: Sup fools1 Know you been dyin to see what happens next since in the last chap officer jenny and a sexy bitch called honeybuns were startin a throw down in a sex dugon. and they is gonna fight lllike cats and dogs which is awesom cuz thats the pokemon they use any way!

AN: Can Jenny walk the walk of a cop or is she all fuckin talk. Time to find out.

Officer jenny and honeybuns stared at each other dangerosly for a while and then maked thier moves.

"Tackle her briuser1" shouted jenny.

Bruiser ran right at where honeynuns was standin only suddenly she throwed some pokeballs right where she was standin and disapeared in a flash of light so bright Bruiser had to stop and cover its eyes just as three thins appered in it.

"Scratch attack!" Shouted Honeybuns and three meoths jumped ou t and slashed up Bruiser. but since thier claws was realy some and shit all it did was leave some marks all over the pitbulls body which just pissed it off.

"Fuck. I didnt know it was that tough." Said honeybuns under her breathe.

"Yeah it sucks to be you." Said Officer jenny smilin. "if all you is gonna use is meoths then we can wrap this up quick. Bruiser use bite!"

turnin evily Bruiser turned to the closest cat and ran to it while the meoth just stood thier peein the shit out if itself in fear. but just as it was openin its mouth to show all its wicked sharp teeth a whip came out of no where and bitch slapped it (AN; irony LOL1)

"you forgot who you is messin with bithc." Said honeybuns angerly as she hauled back her sweet whip.

"You mean a skany slut? I think i all ready got that" Said officer jenny takin out another ball

"Go Blood!" Said Jenny throwin it and lettin out a bad ass lookin Doomhound. Blood doded the whip and then bited it with its teeth so it wouldnt move.

"Got any great ideas now?" Said officer Jenny sarcastcally.

Honeybuns grinned. Evily.

"You mean like the one happin right now." Said Honeybuns.

"What!" Said officer Jenny and looked down to see a moeth comin at full speed right to her. it jumped and officer jenny put up her hands to protect her self. but instead of attackin the meoth slapped a pair of fluffy hot pink hand cuffs on her hands instead!

"what the fuck!" Said Jenny o mouthin in horror when she feeled some thin climbin up her back. it was another meoth! with her hands cuffed she tryed shakin it off only it didnt work beacuse the meoth just sinked its claws deeper and keeped climbin until it was right next to her head. Officer Jenny gasped in shocked and instantly wanted to take it back when the meoth tied a ball gag around her.

Honeybuns whistled and the meoths jumped off Jenny makin her fall over to the ground.

"See how well i train my pussys officer." Said Honeybuns smilin evily. "Now you can not tell you're flea bags what to do or get them in thier balls again."

Jenny knowed she was sayin the truth about gaggin her and shit. pokemon all ways sucked ass in fightin without a trainer to back thier plays and all. and right now they had to fight by them selfs until she could find a way to get the ball gag off.

Then she had a idea.

_fight by them selfs huh?_

Grabbin her skurt she pulled out the rest of her balls and gettin to her knees started tossin them until they was all out.

"What the fuck do you think you are doin little girl! you think more puppies is gonna make this fight even." Said Honeybuns angerly.

Officer jenny didnt pay her no mind as all her pokemon got out while she was standin up.

"Okey! Have it you're way then!" ATTACK!" Shouted Honeybuns to her pokemon. all the meoths charged in ready to fuck them up when they realized they was in a world of hurt now. instead of bein confused all the dog pokemon looked like they knowed what they was doin when a archinine made a loud howl like a signal to fight back and they did like a well oiled machine.

Honeybuns o mouthed in horror.

"Oh my god! How is that possible!" Honeybuns shouted.

_you forgot dogs fight in packs bitch._ Jenny thinked at her as she ran away. while the dogs were raisin hell she needed to find the key to the cuffs or some thin in the sex dungon.

Honeybuns watched angerly as the dogs were fuckin over her meoths and then pulled out her whip and started fightin to while bringin out the rest of her pokemon to fight in the epic free for all sex dungon battle.

Officer Jenny ducked as a bolt of lightin shot over her head while a meoth and a ziggagoon fuckin polevaulted over a table while bittin and scratchin the shit out of each over. Turnin around to see what the hell was happenin she saw Honeybuns holdin back Bruiser and Blood all by her self and still kickin thier asses with her whip while Blaze (AN: thats the archinine. I totaly forgot his name earlyer) fuckin carcoaled a pursian with flamethrower.

Suddenly Honeybuns got hit by a stray attack and went down. but when she got up again she had the scaryest fuckin face in the world.

"Thats it. PLAY TIME IS OVER1" hONeybuns shoted pullin out a remote control and pushed a button that made a turret come out of the floor.

"Lets see how you like heat seekin dildos fucktards!" Said honeybuns pushin the button again.

AN: what the fuck!? Honeybuns is turnin sex toys as deadly weapons!? Damn Officer Jenny is in some deep shit now if she cant wrap this battle up quick. to bad it fuckin sucks thats she cuffed and gagged!

AN: its gonna be a fuckin miricle if she cn win.

RECIEW OR GET BALL GAGED1


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16

AN:Sup fools! Last time Officer Jenny was trapped in a sex dungon with a crazy ass bitch. and to make shit more crazy the bitch is usin kinky shit as her weapons. Like HEAT SEEKIN DILDOS1 what other wierd shit is gonna use next!

Every one o mouthed as the turrets opened fire and then started runnin as dildos started flyin everywere (AN:totaly had planned more kinky shit to turn into badass weapons but turns out its all just dildos whips, and gimp suits. total fuckin let down.). then shit got even crazyer as holes opened the walls and whips started spinnin out of them like they was chain saws

"No walks out of my sex dugon alive unless I say so." Said Honeybuns scarely while makin her way to Jenny. and then whiped her whip again.

"Snuggles. Cut." Said Honeybuns pointin to Jenny.

Jenny started runnin a way as the pokemon missin all its teeth ran at her realy fast and takin off the ground like a fuckin frog. Knowin it was comin right she tryed runnin faster as she heared her heart beatin like crazy. suddenly she stepped on a dildo and tripped and fell over and she knowed she was fucked as Snuggles came in on the kill. but instead of slicin her up it missed as her trippin meaned she wsant where snuggles was plannin.

but it was realy close. Jenny feeled snuggles claws cut right past her cheek realy painfuly. and thru the ball gag around her mouth as she crashed to the floor.

"god fuckin damn it!" saie officer jenny angerly and figuered out that the ball gag was out her mouth. Honeybuns did to and while offier jenny was about to say some thin said some thin faster.

"Mittens flash!" Shouted honeybuns

Officer jenny covered her eyes just as thins went super nova. gettin up she started walkin a way and hided behind some thin until it stopped bein so bright. every thin was real quite as all the pokemon was stayin still from bein blind or bumpin it to each other. all that could be heared was honey buns high heels as she started walkin.

"Where are you naughty girl." Said honeybuns evily. "come out come out where ever your are."

Officer jenny blinked a lot to get rid of spots so she could see where she was sittin which was behind a barrel. lookin around she tryed to see if thier was any spot she could move to but didnt finnd any.

_great. I cant do any thin with out showin where I am and I am is that fuckin key._ Thinked jenny lookin around.

"your not lookin for the key are you sily girl. beacuse I have it with me" Said Honeygrinnin evily. she waved the key around and then put it back in her boobs.

But officer jenny was only half listenin to her. she was readin the sign on the barrel and was makin a crazy plan in her head. it was her only shot.

Grabbin the top she knocked it over and usin her feet kicked it realy fuckin hard makin it roll where honeybuns was standin.

Honeybuns loled.

"You think a fuckin barrel is gonna stop me." Said honeybuns usin her whip to smash up the barrel. but this was a realy stupid idea as all the lube inside it splashed all over her and around her.

"What the fuck?" Said Honeybuns o mouthin as she whiped some off her face.

Officer Jenny got back up realy quickly and pointed to her.

"Blaze use flamethrwoer!" Shouted officer jenny.

Blaze heared her and used flamethrower but Honeybuns heared it to and moved away.

"thats not gonna work bitch. not while they cant see shit!" Said Honeybuns

"He doesn't have to skank." Said Jenny serously.

Honeybuns gived her a counsed look but suddenly feeled one of her legs get realy hot. lookin down she saw it was on fire. then she looked at the trail of burnin lube that started where she was standin earlyer and o mouthed. but it was to late

Officer Jenny looked a way as Honeybuns went up in a fuckin inferno and started lookin for a exstinger couldn't see one.

"God damn it!" Shouted officer Jenny angerly. "I cant put the fire out."

Officer Jenny looked kind of sadly at the burnin heap.

"I'm sorry but thier shit I can do." Said Officer Jenny.

Tryin not to feel like rockstar Officer Jenny sitted on a chair to wait til she could get the key to take off the cuffs.

Realy fuckin sorry." Said Officer Jenny under her breathe.

AN: Looks like Officer Jenny is gonna be out of comis til thins cool off but okey as we still have Rockstar and Brock runnin around lookin for mr green. But whos it gonna be next week? and who is they gonna fight next? find out next wek bitchs.

REVIEW OR GET FLASHED1


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

AN: Sup fools. gettin one step closer to some serous ass kickin are team bad asss get closer to mr green. A evil drug lord turnin plant pokemon to drugs.

AN: thin is Rockstar Jenny and Brock got separated and shit so they is havin to fight all the henchmen all alone. Rockstar had to blow up a mad bomber and Jenny had to torch a dominetricks. question s what does Brock have to fight.

...

brock shined his light while walkin down a hall way. this was the billonith he walked down and he was startin to think why this gym had so fucckin many of them. he had seen a lot of gyms over the years and all of them was just one big bad ass stadum where pokemon beat the livin shit out of each other.

while he kee[ed walkin he saw he was gettin to the end of the hall way with a room at the end of it.

_for the love of god it better not be another fuckin hall way._ Brock thinked gettin closer.

It wasnt.

it was the biggest room he had ben in so far with wierd ass shapes comin out of the floor and twistin them selfs. Brock stopped to look at one of them.

"Hm." Said Brock thinkin. "This looks realy realy familair. All most like."

But Brock got distracted as way up huge fuckin lights started goin off one after another lightin the joint up. Brock put his flash light a way and started lookin around. He was in the middle in what looked like a epic skate park with wicked half pipes and rails every where. the park is a big circle that had tall walls that went way up and he could see seats all around on them.

And he was all so hearin people laughin.

"Who is thier." Said Brock takin out on e of his balls.

At of end of the park people started gettin out of the seat and started walkin to the edge of the walls. Brock tryed countin them but thier was to many. at minimim thier was twnety of them.

"E wants to know oh we are!" Said one of them in a english voice. Its bad form not to let em knows who we are right. lets show em boyz.

Brock o mouthed as people started jumpin off the wall and started fallin to thier deaths down at the skate park but when they reach to the bottom they just keeped movin right to him. Brock was still tryin to get his head around that when suddenly people started flyin right past him on the rails or over the half pipes when he figuered it out. Every one was wearin skates and on a bicycle while doin mad stunts and grinds.

Brock had to snap out of it when he realised they was startin to circle around him while chantin. ominisly.

anahcey. anahcey. anahcey. anahcey. anahcey."

Brock tryed to keep an eye on all of them but thier was to many off them to kepe a eye on in the first place. suddenly the was ashadow in fron of him and all the people stopped movin. Brock to look at the hombre standin at the top of a ramp to look down on them. He looked like a real psyco what with his face bein burned up one side and shit.

"you want to know we are pal." Said the Burned guy.

"Yeah. Said Brock lookin at him. for some reason the fucker kind of sounded familair.

"We

re the demon boyz." Said the Burned guy smilin evily.

"Why demon boyz." Said Brock buyin some time.

every one started laughin but stopped whe the burned guy rased his hand.

"Beacuse they follow a demon shit for brains. My name is Daymeon and I came from hell. thats why I am all burned." Said Daymeon cooly.

"Looks more like you got torched by a fire pokemon." Said Brock serously. and for some reason he was thinkin off charmanders for some reason he didnt under stand. may be it had some thin to do with this freaks voice.

Daymeon looked at him angerly.

"I'm the fuckin best trainer in the world mate. do you think a fuckin pokemon could touch me!?

"No." Said all the psycosaround Brock as they all started creepyly takin out thier balls.

"To right." Said Deymeon grinnin.

He looked at his homies.

"May be we should show em how good we are." He said smilin.

"Yeah." Said all the psycos.

"In here?" Said Brock lookin around. "Looks legit enough to be a staduim."

"It is a stadium." Said Deymeon.

"Realy. Wierdest lookin fuckin stadium I ever saw." Said Brock startin to walk around.

"Well we had to redecorate. Mr green was ever so nice to let us have this room while e was gettin this dump up to code." Said Daymeon.

"He fixed up the gym huh? Well I guess that makes ssense. Any idea where his office is." Said Brock casusally.

Daymeon laughed and pointed up to the ceilin.

"Right up thier." Said Daymeon.

Brock looked up to see the ceilin was all black and shiny like it was made out of glass.

"He's over the stadium?" Said Brock to him self.

"Yeah. told me em self e likes watchin us have fun while e works." Said Daymeon.

"Well that great I'll leave you at it then!" Said Brock and started runnin as fast as he can go.

He heared people start laughin again and sound of pokemon bein let out of thier balls. Suddenly Brock saw Daymeon skatin back wards next to him.

"Where do you think your goin dumb ass. Your tadays entertainment." SaidDaymeon

"Well I'm gonna half to cancel." Said Brock takin a shot a Daymeon only to fin he had disapeared. then two more people passed and one elbowed him in the face an d he went down.

"Not gonna happen." Said Daymeon. "I'm the best thier is in this gym and I want to fight. Just a shame its just some poor fucker."

Daymeon snapped his fingers and some pokemon started runnin at where Brock was lyin on the ground. They were gettin realy close when Brock started turnin over on his back.

"Super sonic now Zubat!" Said Brock to the Zubat he was holdin.

Zubat used super sonic and hit the poke mon and they started gettin confused and attack each other while Brock got up to his feet and wiped off some blood.

"Hate to break it to you Daymeon but Im not just some poor fucker. I'm ex gym leader Brock." Said Brock takin out another one of his balls and makin it bigger.

"And if you wont let me walk thru I guess I'll have to fight my way thru instead." Said Brock like a mofo.

AN: AW YEAH! Every chapter is gettin more and more epic as we gett to teh fuckin boss battle. This shit is gonna get INSTENSE1

REVIEW OR GET CHECKED1


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: Sup fools. thins are gettin serous as Brock has to fight a gang of pscho skaters all by him self. but he has to do in the tricked out skate park of thier an he has no idea what else they got hidin where he cant see shit. lets hope what he does not know wont kill him.

Brock jumped back as he throwed the ball he was holdin tight where he was before he jumped. it was a big flash of light that got bigger til it stoped to be his onix.

"Onix tail whip!" Said Brock wavin a arm at him.

"ONNNNNNNIIIXXXXXX!" Said Onix doin it.

All the skaters call ed back thier pokemon and retreated as onix's big ass stony tailwent right by them by inches. Brock was gonna grin when he heared some one up in the air. Lookin up surprise he saw Daymeon gettin some serous air time with a farrow flyin next to him.

"Use wing attack mate!" Said Daymeon pointin at Brock

"Fuck!" Said Brock jumpin out of the way as the farrow slamed in to the floor with a wicked wing attack.

rollin a way Brock quickly got back his feet and pointed again.

"Use tackle!" Said Brock but while he was talkin Daymeon got out of the way and his pokemon was goin right at him. Brock started goin for another ball just as Daymeon started speakin.

"Looks like biggers not better here mate. Use beak drill on tha bitch!" Said Daymeon

_This better ork!_ thinked Brock tossin the ball in front of him.

"Go Geodude!" Said Brock as it started lightin up. he had done it just in time as the farrows beak smashed it self to fuckin peices when it hit geodude. but before he could relaxe he saw two more skaters gettin closer to them. Brock tried to see where thier poke mon was but didnt havve enough time cuz one of them started to attack.

"String shot!" Said One of them pointin to Brock. Brock heared him and tried runnin away but one of his legs got hit with it and he couldnt move. He o mouthed! He didn't see any pokemon around to use string shot but some how a poke mon had! Brock tryed lookin around quickly and then remembered the skaters were still comin at him.

"Geodude sand attack!" Said Brock

"Geodude"! Said geodude.

scratchin the ground with his stony hand godude started throwin the dirt on the ground in to the air makin a dust cloud a round them while the skaters got closer. Brock started pullin off the string that got him stuck to the ground which was good as he was bendin over when he heared the ext attck.

"Flame thrower!" Said on e of them and a fire ball went thru right where brock was standin only since he wasn't standin it missed (AN: but it sure burned his ass LOL!)

"give me a hand Geodude!" Said Brock loudly. Geodude nodded and started to help as the dust was fadin realy quickly and so they would be sittin ducks

outside the cloud the bikers started circlin it as Daymeon stopped and smiled.

"looks like the wanker is all talk. when the dust is gone stop playin all nice and slice that bitch up!" said Daymeon laughin all evliy.

And his homies started laughin and didn't hear brock say it until it was to late.

"Geodue Rock throw now!" Shouted Brock and then started runnin out of the cloud.

"Geodude!" Siad Geodude grabbin a rock and throwin it where the laughin was coming from. Brock was just gettin out when he saw the big ass rock come out of the cloud and was flyin at one of the fuckers who was o mouthin like crazy!

"Watch it!" Shouted Daymeon as all the other skaters got out of the way of the rock. The only dude left looked looked like he was gonna pee him self and throwed up his arms and screamed like a little girl.

"METAPOD HARDEN!" Said the dude just before the rock fuckin smashed in to him. Brock watched it all happen and was shocked because he knew where the pokemon were hidin. but he had standed their to long which he found out when a skater slammed in to him punchin him in the gut. It realy fuckin hurt cuz it feeled as hard as metal and it was round like a base ball. he knowed what it was but he was havin trouble breathin and couldn't do any thin eccept cough up some blood.

"Magnamite." Said the Skater evily. "use lightin!"

Suddenly Brock feeled like he had been hit by a hundred tasers and flew back where he landed and rolled a couple of times til he stoped. he started gettin to his knees asthe skater got closer.

"Oh look. looks like e's havin a little breather." Said Daymeon evily.

Daymeon pointed to one of them.

"Finish im." Said Daymeon.

The skater guy nodded and went at brock raisin his hand.

"Poison sting!" Shouted the Skater like a pshco.

"Geodude pound!" Said brock wheezily.

"GEODUDE!" SHouted Geodude flyin at the skater. but suddenly another skater got close to him and grabbed him

"Use fly!" SHouted the other skater and they vanished just as Geodude slammed in to the ground.

every one started to laugh again.

"Looks like your little pokemon missed is target." Said Daymeon.

"Looks like he did." Said Brock gettin up while wipin some blood off. then he looked up to see the two skaters flyin right where he ecpected them to be. they was bein held up by a pideoto.

Daymeon grinned.

"Guess you found out our little secret. Took you long enough." Said Daymeon.

Brock looked back at him all serously angery.

"I guess I didnt think any one was zubat shit crazy enough use thier poke mon while they was wearin them." Said Brock.

Daymeon shaked his head while grinnin and then poited at one of his homies. He was the dude that almost got smashed by the rock throwed only he didn't beacuse of the metapo that was tied around his arm like a badass armguard only it was all cracked now and bleedin a little insect blood.

"Crazy huh? Bet Davy doesnt think so. THough ya did give is metapod a nasty crack didnt ya."

"And what eccuse for the nutcase who has a magnamite taped to his hand." Said Brock pointin to the guy who punched him in the gut earlyer. he could see the magnamite where he was standin and could see the cool sparks it was makin as he was holdin it up."

"Shock value I guess." Said Daymeon evily. "Small and light. thats the bloody ticket in my gang mate. What ever pokemon they want to roll with is thier choice."

"But that means your homies will be in the middle of a fuckin battle! and since pokemon are a lot tougher then people they might get fucked up and killed!" Shouted Brock angerly.

all the skaters laughed creeply.

"you say that like it s a bad thin." Said one of them.

"Yeah makes it what it is ass wipe. YOLO" Said another one of them.

"but it's crazy!" Said brock angerly.

"Its xtreme mate and thats why we likes it." Said Daymeon gettin all serous. "gets us all pumped up and psychedd out bro we. live for it.

"pumped pumped pumped pumped." Singed all the skaters deeply.

"and what happens when that doesn't get you pumped any more." Said Brock sweously.

"Guess you'll get to find out." Said Daymeon while his chinchila got on his arm (AN thats that fire pokemon that you can start with in the second game that looks like a retard migdet anteater with badass flames coming out of his back)

"I dont want to fight you guys! not when it could mean killin another human bein!"

"Well to fuckin bad. We don't havqe that prob to deal with." Said Daymeon.

"KILL HIM1" He shouted and every did what he said.

AN:fffffffuuuuuuuuckkk. Looks like this might be the last for brock if he dont get his shit togather and fast! and if he does does the pokemon he has be enogh? guess you get to find out next time.

review or get checked


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Sup fools. Time to get down to find out if Brock is walkin a way from this fight or is he gonna craok before the chaps done. Sine its gettin intense I'm gonna cut this short.

chapter 19

"Fuck Said Brock tryin to run away. but since it was a trainer battle that wasnt possible. before he knowed it thier was two skaters right next to him .

"Water gun!" Shouted one raisin her hand that had a golden on it.

"Leaf attack!" Said a guy liftin a oddish.

"Fuck." Said Brock agan and tripped over a rock which was good cuz it meaned that the attacks attacked the other guys that was not him. turnin around he saw another skater right behind him gettin ready to attack.

"Wing attack!' Said the skater.

Suddenly geodued was next to brock and jumped in the way.

"Geodude!" Said Brock surprised. Then he remembered his pokemon was in danger and started thinkin like a trainer.

"Use defensive curl!" Said Brock quickly which was a good thin as in was just in time to stop the wing attack..

"Now use sand attack!" Said Brock quickly.

"Geodued!" Said Geodude.

Brock covered his eyes as dirt flyed up and made a cloud again but outside he heared daymeon laughin.

"You fucktard! you realy think thats gonna work again!" Said Daymeon laughin.

_I fuckin hope so._ thinked Brock hard as he heared all the skaters comin to get him all at once. when it sounded like they was realy close he started his plan.

"Zubat! use confusion ray!" SHouted Brock wavin his hand.

"ZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUBBBATTTTTTT11111' screamed zubat beltin out a sick confusion ray that hit every one in the cloud. all around he could hear peolple flippin thier shit as they got confused and started fallen down and stuff.

Brock punched the air manly.

"All right zubat!"

But suddenly brock saw somethin comin right at him out of the sky. It was Dayemon!

"Flamethrower!" Screamed Daymeon.

Brok o mouth and jumped to the side as the spot he was standin out was turned into a inferno. but he didnt have time to react beacuse daymoen stared to wave his arms and flames started going every where like a flame whip or some thin. Brock had to keep duckin and jumpin out of the way or he was gonna be torched but all the smoke was makin it hard to breathe and he couldnt call to his pokemon. Then shit realy got insane as every one started usin attacks to.

"Vine whip!"

"Water gun!"

Electorcut!

"scratch!"

Tryin as he could Brock couldn't doge all of the attacks and started gettin waled on on all side until he was on the ground cut the fuck up and bleedin every where around his body.

Even though he was pretty fucked up Brock could tell that all the attacks had stopped now and that some one was standin on his head.

"Aw. look at that. ant it a petty." Said Daymeon. " Is this is as mofo as a gym leader can be? What a fuckin waste."

Around him he heared people laughin and he knew if he didnt do somethin right now he was gonna die here. forcin his body to move even though it was so fucked up he started goin for his belt while hopin no one would see him.

"Hey mates look at this! Looks like the asshole stil has some fight left in im!"

_Fuck!_ thinked Brock.

"Well isnt this a treat. He's goin for another pokeball!" Said Daymeon. "Any bets on how long its gonna take?"

"For fuckin evah!" said one of the skaters.

"A thousand years!" Said one of the skaters to.

"Really? Cuz I bet its gonna take him a whole ten seconds. And if I'm wrong I gues we have to kill him." Said Daymeon evily.

Every one laughed and started countin. creeply.

10...9...8...7...6

Brock really started movin his hand as he heared them coutin down. he was seconds away from bitin it if he didn't get to his balls soon.

5...4...3...

all most goin out of his mind with freakin out Brock suddely feeled one of his balls and started grabbin it.

2...1...

_Please let this fuckin work! _thinked brock pullin it out and tossin it away.

Daymeon was about to stomp Brocks brain to pieces when a flash of light started next to him and started gettin bigger and vigger until it stopped to be a golum. (AN: thats the thrid evo of geodude that looks like a round rock with a head and arms and legs stickin out of it.)

"GGGGGOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLUMMMMMMM11111' SHOuted golum and seein that brock was bleedin near the ground tryed to blow daymeons head to piece with one gaint swing only he missed.

"Crikey. you never learn do ya mate! Like this big dumb fucker is gonna be a thret!" Said Daymeon as all his skaters started skatin away from golem.

Brock didnt listen to him as he was tryin to get up with his shoulder. He was feelin rwally weak and was hopin he still had enough stenght to do this. so takin a deep breathe he said.

"Golum. use... ROLLOUT!" Said Brock as loud as he could before fallin on his face into the dirt.

'GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLUMMMMMMMMMM111111111' shouted golum before turnin in to a ball and started rollin to daymeon and the skaters.

Daymeon watched it as it started pickin up speed and feeled like laughin.

"Is realy the best you can think up? what a fuckin pathic eccuse for a gym leader." Said Daymeon grinnin.

"Boss its gettin realy close!" said one of the skaters started gettin scared.

"To right it is. Why dont we get out of it's way then." Said Daymeon.

so they did just as golum got realy close so it missed them while goin in a streight line. They all turned around grinnin as they seed the rollin golum gettin closer and closer to the half pipe until it started goin right up it. but then they stopped smiling when instead of gettin some air time golum grabbed the half pipe and did a wicked handstand before goin right back down and back at them while goin faster and faster.

'LEG IT1' shouted Daymeon while every one started shitin thier pants and then started skatin away as golum flated to fuck out of two of them before flying into another half pipe and came back at them like a juggernot. everyone spilt up and started skatin away from golum only to find that the pokemon was as pro with thier park as they was.

One of the skater rased a hand and pointed his goldeen at golum while anther was aimin his caterpie.

"Water gun!"

"String shot!" They shouted and o mouthed when all it did was change golums direction right to them.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLUUUUMMMMMMMMM! Shouted Golum like a mofo as his roll out was startin makin dirt fly all over the place and make it hard to see and shit.

Daymeon was never more scared then he had been in the rest of his life as he heared golum tearin thins up while his homies were screamin and dien all around him where he couldnt see them. Suddenly he heared the rollin thunder gettin closer and closer to him realy fast and freakin out raised his chinchila out.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Shouted Daymeon and watched as Chinchila's attack did nothin but bounce off Golums body before it slamed into daymeon and knocked him in to the air. Then he falled back down and layed thier and all most black out from all the pain he was feelin while bein unable to move at all. mean while golum keeped usin roll out and one by one he stopped hearin his homies screamin or tryin to get a way. Then he heared another sound and a light from far away and then thier was total silance as Golum was put back in his poke ball.

Then he heared footsteps. they were realy slow but after a while he started seein a shadow walkin to him who turned out to be Brock who was still bleedin but not as bad. and stopped in front of Daymeon.

"I warned you Daymeon. I warned all of you." Said Brock serously.

Daymeon tryed sayin some thin but he couldn't talk.

"I didnt want to hurt any of you or your pokemon but you forced me to." Said Brock dangerously. "To kill all those pokemon. I will never forgive you for makin me do what I had to do to survive."

Suddenly Brock started puttin his hand in his pocket.

"Or what I have to do right here and now." Said Brock.

Daymeon realy wished he could crawl a way or at least do some thin before Brock finished but knowed he couldn't do jack. He couldn't even realy close his eyes all the way. so in the end he had to see everythin.

But instead of seein a gun come out of Brock's pocket he seed him pullin out a health potion instead.

"This so be enough to get you to the nearest hospital." Said Brock tossin it next to him. then he contined walkin right past him to the exit. Daymeon looked at the potion all shocked and said realy realy weakly.

"Why?"

From behind him Brock stopped but didnt look around.

"Beacuse I'm not a killer asshole and I don't like hurtin people." Said Brock and then started walkin again like a mofo.

"try not to fuck up this up kid. Or next time I'm puttin you down for good." said Brock before dissapearin in to the cloud.

AN:Guess we know now not to fuckin mess with Brock. and even though its so dumb to leave the badguy alive good guys have to give them a chance or some shit so I guess daymeon is realy lucky he didnt have to fight rockstar.

AN: in the next chap we finally get to see our badass rockstar after so fuckin long as he gets closer to crossin off another name in his list.

REVIEW OR GET FLATTED1


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter

AN: Sup fools! Thins went off the hook in the last chapter ass brock gave some serous whoop ass to the pyshco skaters and shit. Any way now its time to roll back with Rockstar who's been gettin lost in the renovated stadum that is Mr. Greens hangout. And who he's gonna fight pretty damn soon...

The dude watched Mr. Green as he watched the wicked mayhem happenin right below him as golum was bein a fuckin juggernot and killin all the skaters until all they could see was dust.

"FUCK!" Shouted Mr. Green angerly as he throwed some thin at the ground and started walkin back and froth.

"Looks like Daymeon just bit the big one." Said the Dude lookin down all cool.

"Really? Gee thats pretty fuckin obvous you fuckin retard!" Said Mr. Green throwin the thin he was holdin but it ddint hit the dude who caught it in the air without lookin.

"It is a problem sir." Said the dude.

Mr. Green stared at him angerly for a while. It had been a laugh when the bad ass team of Rockstar, Brockand Jenny broke in, but now thins had gone to shit. Between the tree of them they had killed Da Bomb, Kabooke Joe, Honeybuns, and Daymeon and psychos all in one day. Mr. Green was runnin out of people and he was startin to get scared. if some thin was done they were gonna get here to soon.

Suddenly he stopped thinkin when the dude coughed.

"Do you think I should call HER right now." Said the dude mysterously.

Mr. Green knowed who he was talkin about though and would rather pull off his dick the tell HER he was havin a problem. It might just make her angery enough to nuke this gym off the map for all he knowed.

"What do you fuckin think I want you to do?" Said Mr. Green sarcastcally.

The dud smiled like he was gettin the joke.

"I understand. I'll do it now." Said the Dude and walked away in to the shadows.

"You better." Said Mr. Green to himself. Or thinked he was until he heared some one talk.

"And if he doesnt." Said a chicks voice.

Green turned around realy quickly to see that the tvphone had been turned on while he wasnt lookin and could see Her even though it was impossible to make out.

"Then I'll fuck them up my self bitch." Said Mr. Green dangerously.

"You better." She said all cooly. "The group is not happy about this shit goin down at your place and we will stop backin you up if you dont get it togather."

THen she smiled and the tvphone turned off. Mr. Green stared at it for a while and then sat down in his chair until he stopped shakin. He knowed he was runnin out of chances with every step of Rockstar gettin closer. And if he couldnt stop him he'd have a badder enemy then Rockstar could ever be.

Pullin out a oddish joint he lit up and took a long drag and started spacin out.

...

Rockstar was gettin pissed after walkin through another empty room full of shit but no people. When Brock told him he was gonna fight a drug lord he was hopin he was gonna have the chance to raise fuckin hell while beatin the shit out of the gang army gaurdon the base. But after walkin through a mine field and fightin a suck ass loser Da Bomb he stopped gettin any action ever.

He kinda wondered if trashin all the tech and rides and stuff would set off some kind of alarm but seein that every room had the lights off he changed his mind beacuse clearly mr. green was so cheap he probabley didnt even get alarms as it would waste electrcity.

but just before he was about to kick some thin and swear his balls off he heared somethin near by... some thin like foot steps.

becomin all stealthy Rockstar put him self near a wall and stopped breathein as he listened to the foot steps gettin closer.

_Fina-fuckin-ly. _thinked rockstar. _I was beginin to ecpect that I was all alon ehere. I hope you like surprises you dumb fuck_.

Rockstar started to grab his balls and he waited for the feet to go by him and contine walkin past him. it feeled like for ever as it was all dark but as soon as he saw his back Rockstar jumped off the wall and ran at the baddie while raisin his pokeball to knock him the fuck out.

but the banger knowed what he was gonna do when he heared him and turned around and knocked the poke ball out of his hand with a wicked karate chip and then kicked him in the balls like a judo king. Rockstar stepped back in pain and then punched his fist and feeled it hit the fuckers face and then ran at him again and was about to tackle him when the pokeball hit the ground and flashed light as a pokemon was gettin out. the light was so bright that suddenly he seed who he was fightin and o mouthed.

"Brock?!" Said Rockstar.

Rockstar!?" Said Brock just as confused.

Suddenly the light went out again and Rockstar remembered he was still in the middle of a tackle. but thier wasn't a damn thin he could do about it and slamed in to brock and they fell down on top of each other and what made it more fuckin worst was then they accidentlaly kissed each other beofre they could get up.(AN;CHECK IT JAY1 guess i won the bet. be sure to pay up when your done readin fool)

Then they got up.

"dont you ever fuckin tell any one." Said Rockstar wipin his tonge with his hand tryin to get it all off.

"Your not that bad a kisser." Said Brock playin it cool.

"Serously Brock." Said Rockstar dangerously. "Tell and I will rip you're balls off."

"Okay okay just chill bro. what says in the drug pokegym stays in the pokegym." Said Brock as they started walkin.

"Any lick findin where Mr. Green is hidin?" Said Rockstar serously.

Brock got serouse to.

"No. the only people I found was a bunch of skaters that I had to fight. You."

"I got pay back from the fucker who made the mine field." Said Rockstar.

they walked on for a while in silance.

"You see Jenny?" Said ROckstar.

Brock shook his head.

"No. I haven't seen her since we spilt up." Said Brock Serously. and then started gettin purvy and havin a nosebleed.

"And don't think I havent been tryin to find that ass since then. I wouldnt mind accidently fallin over with her any day of the week." He was sayin as he pretendin he was grabbin air boob.

"Knock it off." Said Rockstar angerly.

"Dude chill I was just kiddin. Man its like you banged her." Said Brock smilin

"I'm not talkin about it." Said Rockstar under his breathe.

Brock o mouthed.

"DUde! you DID bang her!" said Brock freakin out

"can we get back to killin a drug lord." Said Rockstar gettin annoyed.

"Like hell Rockstar. thats why you two act like that isnt it! You guys boned! You guys fuckin boned the shit out of each other and now you fuckin hate each other! thats what happened isnt it!" Said Brock

"GOD! if i say yes will you shut the fuck up about it." said Rockstar gettin angry.

"Hell no!" Said Brock goin full purv. "give me the details I gots to know it all, no fuck it, the measuresments! the measurements is all I need to go by

"Rockstar was serously thinkin of punchin Brock out so he wouldnt have to hear all this but suddenly another light flashed in front of them and Brock and Rockstars jumped out of the way as it was the light from a pokeball.

"Did a trainer ambush us?" Shouted Brock. Rockstar was about to tell him probably wouldnt've if he didnt start jackin off but some one in the dark started talkin.

"Probably wouldnt've if you didnt started jackin off." Said the Voice.

Brock was about to tell Rockstar to use flash so they could have a fightin chance but before he could the voice started speakin again.

"Sorry Brock but he doesnt have a pokemon with flash. But dont worry I saw this comin and brought one with me." Said the Voice. Use Flash!"

Brock and Rockstar covered thier eyes as a blindin light suddenly came out of no where and lighted uo the room they was in. slowy they lowered thier hands to see a wierd lookin soace age dude with reflective shades.

"Who am I?" Said the Dude a little before brock could. then he smiled.

"as for my taylor I realy have to keep it a secret." He said lookin to ROckstar.

"What?" Said Brock lookin at them confused.

rockstar grindin his teeth.

The dude laughted cooly and pushed up his shades.

"should i tell him or should i let you do the honors rockstar."

"you're white eye arent you." said Rockstar lowy.

"Whos that." Said Rockstar lookin at him.

"He's a national assissin Brock and hes on my list." Said Rockstar. "He's a psycic and can read minds so he has all ways managed to get away. I've been lookin for him for a long time."

"Let me guess." Said Brock pullin out a ball. "he uses psycic pokemon doesnt he."

"yes I do." Said White eye noddin to his alakazam and snapped his fingers.

"but I need to correct you about one thin before I kill you two. I'm not a mind reader. I see the futyre!"

AN: guess thins just got turned up a notch boyz. looks like this is gonna be some tough hsit that is gonna be tought o beat!

REVIEW OR GET FLASJED!


End file.
